REMODELANDO EL SANTUARIO
by acelerate
Summary: La llegada de saori (athena) traera consigo muuuchos cambios, tanto para el santuario como para los que la habitan. sera para bien o para mal? eso solo los santos lo sabrán.
1. Chapter 1

**_Remodelando el santuario_**

**_Todo era paz y tranquilidad en el santuario .los pájaros candaban los perros ladraban, los ladrones robaban en fin todo estaba en relativa tranquilidad y normalidad hasta que; se divisa a lo lejos una lujosa limosina que se adentra a rodorgio a toda máquina llevándose por delante puestos de venta, chozas, animalitos, y hasta uno que otro aldeano que simplemente pasaba por ahí._**

**_-mugres aldeanos que no saben que cuando le suena el clakso uno se tiene que retirar del camino puaj- gritaba estérica Saori alias "la diosa athena" –BUENO PERO ¿CUANDO RAYOS SE SUPONE QUE VAMOS A LLEGAR A ESE ODIOSO SANTUARIO TADSUMI? apúrate que no tengo toda la vida –_**

**_-aquí es señorita saori-_**

**_-ya era hora bueno ábreme la puerta que estas esperando-_**

**_-Si en seguida-_**

**_Saori hace una entrada triunfal al salir de la limosina_**

**_-ya llego por quien lloraban-dijo saori con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que se le pierde de inmediato al percatarse que está sola a excepción de tadsumi el cual esboza una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de saori_**

**_-pero que ninguno de mis mendigos caballeros va a recibirme. Si ellos ya sabían que yo vendría a vivir aquí-saori parecía muy enfadada._**

**_-Quizás por eso no hay nadie-decía tadsumi antes de recibir un puñete en el rostro propinado por Saori._**

**_-TU CALLATE QUE NADIE PIDIO TU OPINION-Saori comenzaba a remangarse las mangas de su chaqueta –PERO QUE SE HAN CREIDO HACERME ESTE DESAGRAVIO A MI SU DIOSA HAAA PERO VAN A VER VAN A VER TADSUMI SUVE TODAS MIS MALETAS ,IRE ADELANTE.- decía Saori al momento en que subía escaleras arriba._**

**_Ya aproximándose a la primera casa saori saca una libretita que traía en su chaqueta y comienza a leerla.-vamos a ver -_**

**_Primera casa (Templo de Aries)_**

**_Habitantes: Mu de Aries y kiki también de Aries_**

**_Descripción: mu es de carácter calmado y sereno con tendencias a ser chismoso tiene el cabello largo y de color lila cosa extraña lo tiene igualito a "usted", con dos puntitos en la frente apropósito por alguna extraña razón los de su raza no tienen cejas al igual que shion y kiki su aprendiz el cual es de baja estatura y tiene el cabello de color rojizo (él es muy hiperactivo e insoportable)_**

**_Características:_**

**_Le gusta pasear al aire libre._**

**_Su más recóndito secreto: se come las rosas de afrodita cuando el no está en su templo._**

**_Sus amistades son: aldebaran, shaka y aioria._**

**_Los que menos le agradan son:_**

**_DM por insensible_**

**_AFRO por exasperante._**

**_Y KANON. Por descortés._**

**_Su color favorito es el: rojo_**

**_Parte vulnerable de su cuerpo: el rostro_**

**_Fobias: le teme a las ratas._**

**_Nota: no le gusta que lo llamen "lili" y mucho menos que lo usen de mensajero._**

**_-baya baya pero este detective sí que es bueno, yo solo le pedí que investigue cual era el nombre de cada caballero por templo. Pero bueno esto me servirá para poder manipularlos jajaja –pensaba saori sonriendo maléficamente mientras ingresaba al templo. Le echa una mirada rápida a su libreta y agrita-muuuuu caballero de Aries donde rayos estas-pero como respuesta solo escucho el eco de su voz –pero que acaso nadie está aquí ni modo puaj pero que feo lugar no tiene muebles ni ventanas es horrible TADSUMI-grito isteriaca-dime por que este lugar esta tan chapado a la antigua si se ve que nadie le ha pasado una manita de gato a este sitio esta horrible._**

**_-pues verá mi señora este es un lugar que data des de siglos y –_**

**_.ashhhh no me importa si es de siglos esta horrible y punto si esta es la primera no quiero ni imaginarme las otras-decía Saori mientras se dirigía a la siguiente casa._**

**_Segunda casa (templo de tauro)_**

**_Habitantes: Aldebarán de tauro._**

**_Descripción: Aldebarán de carácter alegre y amigable pero también muy sensible, con tendencias a comer demasiado. Es el más alto y robusto de todos los dorados, cabello un poco largo de color café y tez morena._**

**_Características: le gusta bailar y jugar futbol._**

**_Sumas recóndito secreto: se mete en la nevera de mu para comer todo y después culpa a kiki._**

**_Sus amistades son: MU Y AIORIA._**

**_Los que menos le agradan son:_**

**_DM por grosero_**

**_AFRO por delicado_**

**_Y SHAKA por criticón_**

**_Su color favorito es el: azul marino._**

**_Parte vulnerable de su cuerpo: el cuello_**

**_Fobias: le teme a las dietas._**

**_Nota: nunca le pongas sobrenombres y tampoco cuestiones su físico._**

**_-Vaya yo ni conozco a la mayoría de ellos pero ya están despertando mi interés._**

**_Veamos-saori llena sus pulmones de aire y grita – caballero de tauro donde estaaa-_**

**_Pero de nuevo no hallo respuesta-mendigo toro donde andará –dice mientras observa el templo-pero este templo aparte de sucio huele a rayos, definitivamente hablare con todos._**

**_Tercera casa (templo de géminis)_**

**_Habitantes: saga de géminis y kanon de géminis alias "dragón marino"_**

**_Descripción: saga y kanon son hermanos gemelos ambos tienen el cabello largo y de color azul, pero si te fijas bien kanon lo tiene más claro, aunque saga es el mayor por 3 minutos tiene la ventaja de vestir la armadura de géminis es por eso que su hermano siempre anda como pordiosero y se comporta rebelde, altanero y renegado con todos. Saga por el contrario es un poco más respetuoso y "cuerdo". Ambos con tendencias a quedarse sordos por tantos gritos y amenazas de muerte que se hacen entre sí._**

**_Sumas recóndito secreto: saga (planea apoderarse nuevamente del santuario en complicidad con DM. Kanon( cada vez que va a la aldea se hace pasar por saga y lo hace quedar en ridículo diciendo que sufre de déficit de atención, retardo mental y que aparte es ciego.)_**

**_Características:_**

**_Saga (le gusta nadar y presumirle a kanon la armadura dorada)_**

**_Kanon (le gusta maldecir a su hermano y hacerlo quedar en ridículo)_**

**_Sus amistades son:_**

**_Saga: AIOROS, DM Y SHURA._**

**_Kanon: NADIE EN PARTICULAR._**

**_Los que menos le agradan son:_**

**_Saga: AIOROS (algo contradictorio)_**

**_SHAKA POR MIEDOSO_**

**_Y SU "QUERIDO HERMANO" KANON. POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE EXISTIR._**

**_Kanon: SAGA POR SANGRON_**

**_SAGA POR LADRON_**

**_Y SAGA POR MANDON_**

**_Su color favorito es el:_**

**_Ambos coinciden con el color: violeta._**

**_Parte vulnerable de su cuerpo:_**

**_Saga: su brazo izquierdo kanon: su brazo derecho. (Extraño pero cierto)_**

**_Fobias:_**

**_Saga : al fuego. Kanon: el es claustrofóbico._**

**_Nota:_**

**_A Saga le molesta que lo confundan con su hermano. A kanon le fastidia que lo comparen con su hermano._**

**_-bueno creo que en esta casa tampoco hay nadie sino se escucharían los gritos sigamos._**

**_Cuarta casa (templo de cáncer)_**

**_Habitantes: sobrenombre "death mask" (no me fue posible descubrir su verdadero nombre)_**

**_DECRIPCION: DM de carácter duro y cruel con tendencias asesinas. Su cabello es de color azul oscuro corto y medio parado a un costado. Su tez es un poco morena tiene una sonrisa maléfica._**

**_Características:_**

**_Le gusta coleccionar rostros para su templo y disecar algunos "animales"_**

**_Sus amistades son: AFRODITA_**

**_Los que menos le agradan son: TODOS MENOS EL POR QUE SIMPLEMENTE TODOS SON UNA BOLA DE INUTILES SENTIMENTALISTAS._**

**_Sumas recóndito secreto: planea traicionar a saga después de que sea patriarca y quitarle el poder._**

**_Su color favorito es el: azul._**

**_Parte vulnerable de su cuerpo: el estomago._**

**_Fobias: te teme a los zombis._**

**_Nota:_**

**_(Nunca te quedes a solas con él) es enserio…._**

**_Esta definitivamente es la peor casa de todas. Mira nada más que tétrico lugar. -saori no quitaba la cara de disgusto y repugnancia.-continuemos no me interesa saber si se encuentra aquí ese caballero es mejor no toparnos Con el date prisa TADSUMI._**

**_Quinta casa (templo de leo)_**

**_Habitantes: aioria de leo._**

**_Descripción: aioria es un poco impulsivo, mandón y terco, pero amable cuando se lo propone. Con tendencias a ser el centro de atención. Tiene un hermano, se llama aioros es de sagitario, el y su hermano mayor tienen un gran parecido .aioria tiene el cabello de color castaño claro corto y ondulado, tez un poco morena._**

**_Características:_**

**_Le gusta competir con los demás y llamar la atención no le agrada nadita que se copeen de el._**

**_Sus amistades son: MU, SHAKA, MILO Y ALDEBARAN,_**

**_Los que menos le agradan son:_**

**_DM por pesimista_**

**_SHURA por mentiroso_**

**_Y KANON por distraído._**

**_Sumas recóndito secreto: (no soporta que su hermano le llame aioris piensa que es denigrante)_**

**_Su color favorito es el: dorado_**

**_Parte vulnerable de su cuerpo: espalda._**

**_Fobias: le teme a las alturas._**

**_Nota: no permitas que te haga sentir menos._**

**_-todos estos caballeros tienen algo en particular –pensaba saori con cara de asombro-bueno parece que este tampoco se encuentra aquí ,hay de ellos cuando los encuentre manada de inútiles buenos para nada._**

**_-Vaya al fin vamos a la mitad del camino no en tiendo porque rayos tengo que subir tantos escalones-decía saiori algo agobiada y cansada lo único que la motivaba a seguir a delante era el poder desquitarse con todos sus caballeros._**

**_Sexta casa (templo de virgo)_**

**_-Habitantes: shaka de virgo_**

**_Descripción: shaka de virgo se considera el más cercano al gran maestro, es de carácter sereno, perfeccionista y analítico también es muy criticó apariencia muy agradable con tendencia a quedarse sin amigos por lo criticón que es. Su cabello es rubio y largo mantiene los ojos cerrados y tiene un punto en medio de sus cejas y es de tez blanquecina._**

**_Características:_**

**_Le gusta que todas las cosas estén en orden y pulcras le molesta el ruido o bullicio._**

**_Sus amistades son: MU, AIORIA, DOKO._**

**_Los que menos le agradan son:_**

**_DM, por sádico_**

**_ALDEBARAN por descuidado_**

**_SAGA por falso_**

**_KANON por despreocupado_**

**_Y AFRODITA por vanidoso y materialista. ¿?_**

**_Sumas recóndito secreto: le encantan el lujo y es algo vanidoso._**

**_Parte vulnerable de su cuerpo: abdomen._**

**_Fobias: le teme a la oscuridad._**

**_Su color favorito es el: blanco._**

**_Nota: no se deje intimidar por él._**

**_-creo que de todos los templos este es el que menos arreglos necesita tiene una decoración extraña, pero por lómenos esta presentable-decía saori mientras pasaba su dedo índice por un armario.-bien sigamos que ya tengo ganas de torturarlos a todos._**

**_Y así se dirigieron a la siguiente casa._**

**_Séptima casa (templo de libra)_**

**_Habitantes: doko de libra_**

**_Descripción: doko es un caballero muy dinámico y confiable también es muy inseguro y algo prepotente. Con tendencia a aspirar a ser patriarca. Su cabello es de color guindo y mediano, de tez algo morena._**

**_Características:_**

**_Le gusta escuchar el fluido de las cascadas y el silencio._**

**_Sus amistades son: SHION Y SHAKA._**

**_Los que menos le agradan son:_**

**_DM por irrespetuoso_**

**_SAGA por pretencioso_**

**_Y CAMUS por callado y apagado._**

**_Sumas recóndito secreto: pide préstamos a nombre de shion._**

**_Parte vulnerable de su cuerpo: cadera._**

**_Fobias: volver al estado misopetamenus a petición de la odiosa de saori._**

**_Su color favorito es el: verde_**

**_Nota: en realidad el siente un muy extraño rencor hacia usted, así que, tenga mucho cuidado._**

**_-queee como es posible que me haya llamado odiosa que insolencia cuando lo tenga en frente lo voy a….-saori no termino de hablar puesto que lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, en medio templo se divisaba toda una colección de fotos suyas la mayoría rotas, desgarradas, sucias y otras medio quemadas. Caminaba con algo de miedo por el templo cuando diviso en el suelo una pequeña muñeca con su forma perecía ser un muñeco vudú estaba todo sucio y con alfileres por todas partes lo cogió y sintió que su ira comenzaba a desencadenarse solo se limito a salir lo más pronto de ahí y se dispuso exterminar al caballero de libra lo más pronto posible._**

**_Octava casa (templo se escorpio)_**

**_Habitantes: milo de escorpio._**

**_Descripción: milo es de carácter jovial y precoz .curioso por naturaleza y vengativo. Con tendencias a ser masoquista. Su cabello es de color azul ondulado y largo de tez un poco morena._**

**_Características:_**

**_Le gusta salir no le importa con quien lo único que le importa es divertirse y pasarla bien._**

**_Sus amistades son: CAMUS, AIORIA, KANON Y MU._**

**_Los que menos le agradan son:_**

**_AFRO por niña_**

**_DM por malvado_**

**_Y DOKO por abuelo._**

**_Su más recóndito secreto: le gusta hacer manualidades._**

**_Parte vulnerable de su cuerpo: su entre pierna._**

**_Fobias: perder su hermosa cabellera._**

**_Su color favorito es el: escarlata._**

**_Nota:_**

**_Que no te engañe con sus encantos en realidad es un tonto._**

**_-donde rayos están todos hasta ahora ni el rastro de que hay vida aquí ,mas les vale que tengan una buena escusa-a saori no le importaba si tenía que subir todos los escalones daría con ellos y cuando los encuentre no se que pasara._**

**_Novena casa (templo de sagitario)_**

**_Habitantes: aioros de sagitario_**

**_Descripción: aioros es un caballero noble, amable y muy optimista pero también llega a ser asfixiante e insoportable. Con tendencias a exagerar la mayor parte de las cosas. Como lo escribí anterior mente tiene un hermano menor aioria de leo por lo cual se parecen mucho aioros tiene es cabello de color café oscuro ondulado y corto es de tez un poco morena._**

**_Características:_**

**_Le fascina practicar tiro al arco y mejorar su puntería no le agrada que su hermano camine a altas horas de la noche._**

**_Sus amistades son: SHURA, SAGA Y DOKO_**

**_Los que menos le agradan son:_**

**_DM por enojón_**

**_MILO por ser una muy mal influencia para su "pequeño hermano"_**

**_Y SHAKA por entrometido._**

**_Sumas recóndito secreto: se mete a hurtadillas al templo de su hermano para espiarlo._**

**_Parte vulnerable de su cuerpo: sus muslos._**

**_Su color favorito es el: celeste._**

**_Fobias: le teme a la oscuridad._**

**_Nota:_**

**_El es muy sobre protector así que ni se le ocurra hacerle algo malo a su hermanito por lo menos no en su presencia porque él es capaz de cualquier cosa._**

**_-melle va… ni este se aparece por aquí –saori solo se dispuso a continuar a la siguiente casa._**

**_Decima casa (templo de capricornio)_**

**_Habitantes: shura de capricornio_**

**_Este caballero por lo general es de lo más reservado y serio tampoco le gusta meterse en líos tiene tendencias a ser muy convenenciero el es de cabello negro corto y lo tiene de lado, de tez blanca y ojos pequeños._**

**_Características:_**

**_le encanta la comida oriental practica esgrima le molesta que le hagan perder el tiempo asiéndole preguntas estúpidas como ¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina?. O ¿Por qué la gallina cruzo la calle? A él le vale el origen o la vida de una insignificante gallina hay cosas más importantes en el mundo como ser el dinero….._**

**_Sus amistades son: AIOROS, SAGA, DM._**

**_Los que menos le agradan son:_**

**_AIORIA por fanfarrón_**

**_AFRODITA por llorón_**

**_Y MILO por idiota_**

**_Su color favorito es el: negro_**

**_Fobias: le teme a la los borrachos._**

**_Parte vulnerable de su cuerpo: sus rodillas_**

**_Sumas recóndito secreto: es adicto a las apuestas._**

**_Nota: es muy pretencioso así que no lo moleste es preferible llevar la fiesta en paz con él._**

**_-hay alguien aquí-pregunta saori asomándose por la puerta principal-creo que tampoco hay nadie en este templo siguaaa….-saori para en seco al divisar al caballero de la decima casa parado al lado de la salida principal de su templo._**

**_-quien rayos eres tu -pregunta shura con un poco de susceptibilidad –haa eres saori creí que shion nos tomaba el pelo cuando nos dijo que vendrías aquí-dijo shura acercándose a saori-debo decir que esta no es una grata sorpresa en realidad es todo lo contrario, no debiste venir-saori solo miraba a shura con asombro- ahora te enfrentaras a las terribles consecuencias de vivir entre puro loco bueno supongo que no no será tan difícil para ti acostumbrarte ya que tu vivías con puros niños tontos y locos._**

**_-bueno que te vaya bien el templo patriarcal se encuentra a dos templos más arriba así es que apúrate si quieres que shion te atienda porque últimamente a estado de un humor que ni doko aguanta suerte chaito. -decía shura mientras se adentraba a su templo y se perdía en el._**

**_-que alguien me pellizque esta debe de ser una horrible pesadilla-en eso Tadsumi se le acerca Y la pellizca con todas sus fuerzas a lo cual saori responde con un golpe que lo manda como tres casas más abajo._**

**_-pero que insolencia esto es demasiado aparte de que no me dan la bienvenida que esperaba este majadero se atreve a dirigirse a mí su diosa de esta forma a no está sí que me la pagan. Shion el tiene la culpa de todo esto. Si los hubiera tratado como es debido ellos no serian tan atrevidos ni igualados, pero ya verán ya verán.- saori corre lo más rápido que puede y se adentra a la siguiente casa._**

**_Onceava casa (templo de acuario)_**

**_Habitantes: Camus de acuario_**

**_Descripción: Camus es uno de los seres humanos más serios, reservados y callados que existen en la faz de la tierra aparte de ser muy frio y temperamental es también muy discreto. Con tendencias hacia "yo lose todo y puedo hacerlo mejor que nadie". El es de aspecto sombrío tiene el cabello de color azul largo y liso su piel es de tez blanca._**

**_Características:_**

**_Le gusta leer y es muy observador no le gusta que se entrometan en su vida privada._**

**_Sus amistades son: MILO Y SHURA_**

**_Los que menos le agradan son:_**

**_DM por raro_**

**_Y KANON por insoportable_**

**_Su más recóndito secreto: siempre a anhelado tener un poni y poder cabalgarlo._**

**_Parte vulnerable de su cuerpo: tobillos_**

**_Fobias: le teme a los objetos punzo cortantes también sufre de insomnio_**

**_Su color favorito es el: turquesa_**

**_Nota: el siempre cree tener la razón así es que ni se le ocurra contradecir ni cuestionar ninguna de las pocas palabras que llegue a decir._**

**_-Aachuuu baya este lugar necesita calefacción parece que estoy en la Antártida es horrible –decía saori mientras salía del onceavo templo._**

**_Doceava casa (templo de piscis)_**

**_Habitantes: Afrodita de piscis_**

**_Descripción: el caballero dorado de piscis es el más vanidoso y presumido de todos se siente superior a los demás, tanto así que no deja que nadie pase por su templo sin antes estar muy pulcro y arreglado y eso incluye a Shion. Tiene tendencias a ser narcisista y obsesivo con su belleza típico caso de niño bonito._**

**_Es de aspecto agradable a los ojos pero en cuanto lo tratas te das cuenta que su belleza solo es superficial puesto que no es muy condescendiente ni empático._**

**_Hombre aunque no lo creas si es un hombre blanco de mediana estatura cabello color celeste tiene un lunar en el labio inferior o era en el superior ay no se ya no me acuerdo eh estado describiendo a tantos caballeros que ya ni se._**

**_Características:_**

**_Le encanta hablar de si mismo y plantar rosas también sabe mucho de decoración y botánica es muy detallista, no le agrada que maltraten o destruyan sus preciosos rosales._**

**_Sus amistades son:_**

**_DM rara combinación_**

**_Los que menos le agradan son:_**

**_ALDEBARAN por tener poca presencia_**

**_SHAKA por metiche_**

**_KANON por torpe_**

**_Y MILO por puerco_**

**_Su más recóndito secreto: se muerde las uñas cuando está desesperado o nervioso._**

**_Su color favorito es el: morado_**

**_Fobias: le teme a los bichos_**

**_Parte vulnerable de su cuerpo: todo el cuerpo._**

**_NOTA: no lo vaya a confundir con una de sus amazonas._**

**_-VAYA al fin llegue la doceavo templo, supongo que el inútil guardián de este templo tampoco se encuentra aaaa pero ya verán cuando los encuentre todos sufrirán mi furia desmedida jajaja –saori no paraba de reír como una loca desquiciada-pero por lo pronto me conformo con sangrar a Shion._**

**_-tengo que admitir que tiene razón en lo de detallista mira nada mas este lugar es hermoso creo que es el único que realmente vale la pena visitar-saori no cavia en su asombro al observar la alfombra roja que tenía a sus pies, el gigante candelabro que tenía en el techo y ni mencionar las paredes la mayoría eran espejos grandes, bien decorados y ubicados, también teína hermosos cuadros una verdadera obra de arte para terminar todo decorado con rosas negras, blancas y carmesí._**

**_-creo que ya tengo a alguien que decore todo este negrero al que llaman santuario.-decía saori para sí misma mientras se dirigía a los previos del salón patriarcal con una enorme sonrisa.-QUE EMPIESE EL JUEGO JAJAJA._**

**_CONTINUARAAAA..._**


	2. Y Donde esta mi sorpresa?

capitilo 2

Y Donde esta mi sorpresa?

-Muy bien es hora de ver correr sangre -saori solo pensaba en torturar a sus "queridos" caballeros, se paro en la entra del templo patriarcal, lleno sus pulmones de todo el oxigeno que le fue posible y grito con todas sus fuerzas-shion sal de una buena vez si no quieres que haga desaparecer todo el santuariooooooooooooo.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna solo se pudo oír como tadsumi ahogaba su risa , pensando que de todas maneras subió esas escaleras para nada.

-yo sí que los mato, TADSUMI ve cavando catorce tumbas ahora mismo –decía saori con una furia clavada en los ojos mientras se dirigía a su templo para después cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

-si esa niñita mimada piensa que yo solito voy a cavar semejantes tumbas está muy equivoca por que antes yoo - teadsumi no termino de hablar puesto que oyo como saori gritaba dentro de su dormitorio –tadsumi o cavas esas tumbas ahora mismo o yo personalmente cabaré la tuya.

Sip y ahí se podía divisar a un sirviente lame botas comenzando a cavar la segunda a tumba a una velocidad increíble y a una diosa más que furiosa y mal humorada recostada en su cama maldiciendo el momento en el que se le ocurrió revivir a sus santos dorados pensando que le serian de utilidad.

-por qué rayos los resucite a todos si son una bola de inútiles estaba mejor viviendo en mi mansión con todos los lujos que me merezco viviendo como una persona normal, pero nooo que athena tu eres una diosa y debes permanecer en este mugriento santuario y cumplir con tus deberes, de paso ahora me van a obligar a permanecer encerrada en ese maldito lugar atada a estas horribles costumbres y teniendo que soportar a esa bola de retrasados mentales que ni siquiera saben cómo cruzar la calle pero me las van a pagar –saori comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos –y a todo esto donde rayos estarán?

AEREOPUERTO

-AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN LLEGAMOS-decía un exhausto shion mientras se sentaba rápida y pesadamente en una banqueta que estaba cerca de ahí – no puedo creer que nos hayamos tardado un día en llegar aquí-shion se veía más que fatigado enojado.-y todo por culpa de quien? pues nada más y nada menos que de trece; torpes ,imprudentes, mentirosos ,desobedientes, irritantes, tontos, descuidados y sobretodo idiotas caballeros que hasta el nombre dejo de quedarles.

-pero shion no te alteres que no es para tanto –doko se acerco a su amigo posando su mano un su hombro al momento en que shion lo volteaba a ver con rabia –que no es para tanto como puedes decir eso después de tooodo lo que paso he acaso quieres que te recuerde como todos y cada uno de ustedes me sacaron de quicio y no solo eso sino que también atemorizaron a todo el pueblo a sabiendas de que antes de salir del santuario yo les di mil recomendaciones y advertencias que ninguno de ustedes tomo en cuenta.

FLASHBACK.

6:00 am. Todos bueno casi todos los caballeros se encontraban a afueras del santuario todos con ropa casual, la mayoría de ellos se veía como bichos raros, otros se conformaron, otros muy a gusto y uno que otro medio mal humorado y disgustado por su nuevo y casual atuendo.

-bueno bueno ya estamos todos listos no quiero que nada salga mal- shion sostenía una libretita y se hallaba delante de muchos regalos y entremeses.-

-como ya se los he comunicado nuestra amada diosa athena llegara hoy a el santuario para cumplir con sus respectivos deberes, como tal desde mañana y bueno es de suponerse que nosotros como sus caballeros tenemos que recibirle como se lo merece, así es que todos partiremos y le recibiremos en el aeropuerto entregándole estos presentes que yo me tome la molestia de comprar ya que todos ustedes se negaron.

- está bien voy a llamar lista y les designare el presente que llevaran y posterior mente entregaran a athena todos hagan una línea delante de mi

- muy bien empiezo mu de Aries

- presente –mu se puso delante del patriarca

- bien, déjame ver tu llevaras las rosas.

- Segundo Aldebarán de tauro.

- Aquí-alde solo levanto su mano y miro al patriarca con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Veamos tu llevaras los chocolates.

- Saga de géminis

- Por aquí

- Bien tu llevaras lo…-shion fue interrumpió bruscamente por kanon

- Un momento y que acaso yo soy invisible o que –decía kanon poniéndose delante del patriarca cruzando los brazos algo indignado.

- Si me olvide de ti yalon pues tu…

- Me llamo kanon no yalon ya se lo he dicho hasta el cansancio. -kanon se veía sumamente molesto

- He disculpa muchacho te prometo que ya no me vuelve a pasar-shion hablaba muy quitado de la pena.-bueno ten saga tu llevaras las tarjetas de bienvenida que cada uno izo para su diosa claro obligados por mi. –decía shion mientras le entregaba 14 tarjetas algunas más grandes y decoradas que otras-a pero que ni se te ocurra abrirlas he son algo personal ok– shion miraba a saga con recelo.

- Quee yo no sería capaz de semejante cosa si aquí el curioso y entrometido es mi copia.

- Jeje graciosito, ya basta de jueguitos sigo yo que me dará?-preguntaba kanon con ansias.

- Bueno pues yo no contaba con vos todo está completo pero qué tal si nos esperas aquí y recibes las maletas de saori he (que han de ser pasadas y muuuchas) esto ultimo shion lo dijo en voz baja.

- Claro a mí siempre me han hecho a un lado pero está bien a quien le importa de todas maneras yo ni quería ir y ni piensen que voy a cargar esas maletas prefiero volverme al reino de Poseidón por que por lo menos ahí si me valoraban y me consideraban. -decía kanon con mucha indignación y resentimiento hacia sus compañeros los cuales solo lo miraban con cara de al fin se va.

- -ENSERIO Y ENTONCES POR QUE TE FUISTE?-pregunto milo de lo más entretenido-digo si ahí si te trataban como persona y con dignidad he?

- Pues volví aquí porque quiero estar cerca de mi hermano Saga pero saben que

- ya me voy quien sabe si algún día regresare hhha pero antes quiero que sepan que los maldigo a todos y cada uno de ustedes sobre todo a ti shion que cometiste el error de concederle mi armadura de géminis a saga el cual por cierto esta tra…-en ese momento kanon es sorprendido por saga quien le tapaba la boca al grado de no dejarlo respirar.

- Hay pero que cosas dices si nosotros te amamos no vamos ha permitir que te vayas si tu eres el alma del santuario no es asi DM?

- NO PERO DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS SIII-en eso dm se da cuenta de que saga lo mira con enfado y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

- Haaa si claro –dm se acerca a kanon y le revuelve el cabello con fuerza –kanon todos te queremos tú no puedes abandonarnos por que sin ti este lugar va a ser más aburrido que escuchar a doko y a shion al mismo tiempo recordando sus tiempos de antaño.

- Ya basta aléjense de mi par de locos –dijo kanon con cara de disgusto porque aparte de que lo despeinaron, casi lo matan.

- Bueno si tanto insiste mi hermanito me quedo pero con la condición de ir al aeropuerto.

- Vaya tanto alboroto para nada –decía afrodita muy molesto.

- De que te sorprendes si siempre acaban así primero kanon amenaza con irse y no volver y luego saga lo calla y se pone a su disposición- aioria también estaba arto y confundido al mimo tiempo.

- ya basta dejen de hacerme perder el tiempo gemelos tontos por igual –shion traía una cara de pocos amigos, todos callaron y se dispusieron a escuchar a shion.

- BUENO YA EL QUE SIGUE death mask – al no hallar respuesta shion miro furioso a dm el cual solo miraba el suelo en busca de algo interesante.

- OYE QUE NO OYES QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO ¡!-grito shion al oído de dm el cual se estremeció.

- Ashhhh si si ya lo escuche que no estoy sordo como doko –

- Que dijiste muchacho –doko solo escucho su nombre

- Nada tu sigue con lo tuyo. bueno mascara tu llevaras las bebidas pero no telas vayas a tomar por que te estaré vigilando.

- Yaa cálmese no sea tan desconfiado cuando le he quedado mal-en eso todos se quedan viendo a dm seriamente –ya bueno banda de…°"/ =

- Oye modera tu boquita

- Bueno el siguiente es aioria leo

- Aquí-aioria sostenía en alto su mano-aquí

- Si si ya te vi bueno ya que tu eres un poco torpe y descuidado llevaras unos cuantos regalos que yo mismo empaque pero te advierto que si llegas a: abrirlos, dañarlos o perderlos te mato con mis propias manos –después de que shion hablo solo se escucho el eco de su voz mientras todos lo miraban con asombro.

- Está bien le prometo que los cuidare con mi vida –aioria se encontraba un tanto asustado.

- Eso no me tranquiliza pero bueno ya estas advertido –shion se dispuso a seguir con la lista-muy bien shaka de virgo

- Dígame señor- shaka se presento ante shion con una reverencia.

- Pues tu llevarás la torta que dice "we are so unhappy that you are with all us "

- ¡queee pero que rayos dice aquí shuraaa preséntate aquí ahora mismo¡-dijo shion notoriamente enojado, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.-donde rayos se supone que esta shura.

- No lo sé creo que dijo que no le interesaba participar de esta estúpida y falsa bienvenida. que ya suficiente izo con hacer el pastel para la malagradecida de athena.-dijo Aldebarán

- Kanon ve ahora mismo por el que ya seme está haciendo tarde –

- Aaaahhh claro cuando se trata de ordenarme algo si se acuerda de mi nombre he,pero cuando…..

- Cállate y ve por el ahora si no quieres que te encierre en cabos unión por el resto de tu vida.-y ahí iba kanon a la velocidad de la luz dirigiéndose al decimo templo.

-estoy harto sigamos mientras tanto el que sigue doko tu llevarás el arreglo floral y manéjalo con sumo cuidado porque está un poco pesado y aparte tiene espinas.

-aaaashhh pero porque a mí lo más pesado y tedioso eres injusto. -decía doko con cara de niño regañado.

-no seas llorón doko y confórmate con lo que te toco-decía milo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Qué bueno que pienses así milo porque tu llevaras la estatua tamaño real de athena que pesa más de 200 libras y que aparte es muy resbaladiza la mande a hacer con Camus esta hecha de hielo y mas te vale conservarla intacta porque sino tu también iras a parar a cabos unión.

-creo que tienes razón milo tengo que conformarme con lo que me toco porque hay otras personitas que la pasaran peor que yo no es asi?-doko le echaba en cara el arreglo floral a milo mientras el solo lo miraba atónito.

-aioros de sagitario-

-presente patriarca a sus ordenes-aioros hablaba con tanta emoción y alegría que parecía un niño en un circo.

Bueno ya que confió en ti más que nadie te voy a encomendar lo más importante e imprescindible para que saori que de bien contenta ten.-en ese momento shion le entrego a aioros una cajita roja algo pequeña y ligera que aioros se limitaba a ver con asombro y desilusión.—pe pero que es esto señor?

-es algo muy valioso cuídalo mucho y procura no perder de vista esa cajita entendido.

-Se lo juro-

-bien prosigamos, shura de capricornio, he pero ¿donde rayos se fue a meter ese muchacho?

-simas no recuerdo usted mando a kanon en su búsqueda y aun no ha llegado-decía afro de lo más entretenido observando el arreglo floral que doko llevaba.

-bien sigamos ya aparecerán porque sino- shion se veía muy irritado y prefirió continuar con los últimos restantes.

-ok Camus tu te encargaras de conducir el auto que compre para que athena se transporte -

-qué pero si yo nunca he conducido un vehículo es algo ilógico que me lo pida a mi-Camus se veía sumamente indignado y enfadado.

-una cosa Camus no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy ordenando así es que lo haces porque lo haces además creo que has leído lo suficiente como para saber cómo es que se maneja un artefacto de esos.

-Si pero no creo que sea ….-

-Silencio lo haces y punto niño listo.

-Sigamos afrodita ¿afrodita?-shion se paro delante de afrodita el cual estaba muy distraído observando el arreglo floral.

-Hey afrodita que te pasa?-decía shion mientras pasaba su mano delante de su rostro pero aun así no hallo respuesta.

-estooo es inconsevibleeeee –grito afrodita haciendo estremecer el suelo-como es posible que se pueda llamar un arreglo floral a esta cosa por favor si más bien se parece a la comida que hace shaka.

-no entiendo patriarca porque no me pidió a mí que lo hiciera es usted muy….-

-oye no se dé que hablas si yo te pedí como diez veces que lo hicieras pero tú te negabas rotundamente a hacer algo por athena.

-sí pero mire nada mas este adefesio –afrodita señalaba el objeto con desdén -bah ya meda igual si solo es para esa muchachita que dice ser nuestra diosa lo tolerare.

-Menos mal claro como a mí me importa tu opinión y vivo de tu aprobación -decía shaka con un tono muy serio pero se notaba el sarcasmo que usaba al decir esas palabras.

-no te enfades shaka en todo caso afrodita tiene algo de razón esto en lugar de parecerse a un arreglo floral se parece a un arbolito de navidad pero sin lucecitas ni todas esas cosas bonitas que le ponen a su alrededor con pocas hojas, algo seco y viejo-decía aioria muy enfocado en seguir criticando el adorno que tanto trabajo le costó hacer a shaka.

-hermano creo que será mejor que te calles-aioros resguardaba a su hermano al ver como el cosmos de shaka comenzaba a elevarse.

-ya basta ¡ afrodita acércate aquí –

-claro como usted diga de todas maneras usted es el patriarca y por mucho que me disguste tengo que estar bajo su entera disposición.

-claro y me alegra que lo asimiles así -shion solo miraba a afro con enojo-ok ok tú te encargaras de llevar los globos –en eso shion le entrega a afrodita una enorme cantidad de globos inflados con helio todos con palabras aluciabas a saori.

-muy bien afro te toco lo más parecido a ti que podías encontrar. Frágil, ligero, colorido, volátil y que solo sirve para adorno-decía DM con una enorme sonrisa –ha y afro ten cuidado no te vayas a dejar vencer por la fuerza de los globos y te eleves al cielo.- dijo DM a su compañero mientras el otro solo volteaba a ver en otra dirección ignorando su comentario, que izo reír a más de uno de sus compañeros.

Yaaa silencio todos o hare que vuelvan también los de bronce aquí – todos miraron aterrados a shion y callaron al instante.

-¿Dónde rayos esta shura?

CONTINUARA...


	3. Y DONDE ESTA SHURA?

Decimo templo (dormitorio)

-vamos no puede ser volví a perder –decía kanon de lo mas frustrado al ver como acababa de perder nuevamente contra shura.

-no seas quejica tío y acepta que soy mucho mejor que voz jugando street fighter, y es hora de que me Pagés lo que me debes o ya sabes tendremos que hacerlo del modo difícil.

-no no espera que tal si jugamos una ronda más porfiss si dame una chance-

-ashh no ya te di muchas oportunidades y continuas perdiendo así es que dando, dando pajarito volando. -shura solo quería que kanon le pagara el dinero que había apostado.

-pues te cuento que ahora no traigo efectivo pero que te parece si te doy esto-decía kanon al momento que sacaba de su bolsillo un collar con diamantes, ante la atónita mirada de shura- mira lo es muy bonito y brilla.

-bueno kanon esto no es lo que apostaste pero como soy clemente te lo voy a aceptar pero que esta sea la última vez que me pagas con joyas -shura no cabía en su asombro al ver cómo una persona podía ser tan tonta como para darle un collar que estaba valuado en más de 10.000 dólares a cambio de unos 10 pesos, pero aun así estaba de lo más contento por su nueva adquisición.

-bueno pero te advierto que esta es la última vez que juego y apuesto contigo al mismo tiempo ,porque si sigo así ya no me va a quedar nada de herencia cuando saga se muera.-dijo kanon mientras le entregaba el collar de diamantes que saga tenia oculto entre sus pertenencias y que kanon se tomo la molestia de tomar.

-y a todo esto que se supone que viniste a hacer a mi templo?-preguntaba shura mientras guardaba el collar en una caja fuerte en donde tenía incontable dinero y muchos objetos de valor que había obtenido legitima mente apostando con otros de sus compañeros claro.

-que acaso me estas corriendo?-

-claro que no pero no todos los días te encuentras despierto a las 7:00 am. Y vienes a parar a mi templo para despertarme o me equivoco?- dijo shura comenzando a tender su cama.

-pues veras lo que paso fue que shion me mando a llamarte porque se supone que todos nosotros debemos ir a recibir a athena en el aeropuerto, y creo que debe de estar muy disgustado puesto que hace como media hora que me mando a llamarte.- decía kanon con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- y hasta ahora se te ocurre decírmelo? vaya pero que mal mandado eres-shura solo ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro desaprobando la poca eficacia de su amigo.

-bien como sea vámonos que nos están esperando-kanon comenzaba a jalonear a shura de su camisa-pero que esperas muévete ya me tarde demasiado, no quiero que shion se enfade y termine encerrándome para siempre en cabos unión.

-y que te hace pensar que me importa lo que pase con voz? Una cosa es que nos llevemos bien para las apuestas y otra muy diferente es que a mí me importe tu persona así es que si crees que yo voy a bajar y hacerte el favor estas muy equivocado.

-vamos shura no bromees y vamos de una vez- kanon comenzaba a poner se nervioso y jalaba a shura con mayor fuerza el cual continuaba rehusándose a secundarlo.

-no no y no yo no me muevo de aquí si esa muchachita engreída quiere venir pues que se presente aquí por sus medios ya tuve bastante con hacer el pastel que shion me forzó a hacer del cual por cierto no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo rayos se preparaba y que por culpa de aquello tengo quemaduras de 2do grado. –shura se veía sumamente molesto, con solo recordar cuanto le costó hacer el pastel favorito de saori y que de paso no pudo dormir bien.

-si esa quiere un pastel pues que se lo pida a los lame botas de bronce además yo no me trago la idea de que la niña rica se venga a venir a vivir al santuario a sabiendas de que tiene que renunciar para siempre a todas las comodidades de las cuales ella esta muy pegada. - kanon solo observaba a su compañero con asombro por que de todos los caballeros él es el que se supone es el más fiel a athena y que ahora salga con que no le importaba en lo más mínimo su persona eso si no se lo esperaba.

-pe pero no comprendo porque ese repentino desagrado hacia athena? si ya sé que es una niña fea, tonta, ilusa, caprichosa, insoportable y mimada pero aun así ella es nuestra diosa y le debemos lealtad y obediencia.

-pues será lo que será pero a mí nadie me mueve de aquí-decía shura aferrándose con más fuerza al sillón donde estaba sentado.

-bien si así lo quieres –kanon comenzaba a remangarse las mangas de su camisa y hacer crujir los huesos de sus manos de manera amenazante-que así sea.

Unos minutos después…..

-Y no regreses-dijo shura al momento en el que le serraba la puerta en la cara a kanon el cual por cierto tenía muchas cortaduras por todo su cuerpo.

-shura abre la puerta por favor si no bajo contigo shion me va a castigar y puede que hasta me haga cargar todas las maletas de athena de regreso y a pie no seas cruel vamos sé que no quieres verme sufrir esa manera.- kanon golpeaba y pateaba la puerta de marera desesperada sin hallar respuesta alguna.

-asi estamos shura, pues fíjate que te acabas de hacer de un enemigo muuuuuy poderoso y sobretodo astuto.-gritaba kanon caminando sin fijarse que había gradas que debía bajar por las cuales comenzó su doloroso descenso.

(Entrada al templo de aries.)

-camus que hora tienes-gritaba shion muy furioso.

-pues no estoy muy seguro porque no traigo reloj, pero a juzgar por mi sombra y la posición del sol creo que son las…..

-ashhhh camus solo te pedí la hora y si no la sabias pues hubiera bastado con que me dijeras que no traías reloj y ya pero no el sabiondo siempre tiene que presumir que sabe más que los demás.- shion se veía de lo mas fatigado y furioso solo pensaba –pero donde rayos se fue a meter ese tonto, solo a mi seme ocurre mandar a la persona más tonta e ineficaz del santuario. Pero claro como era una simple tarea no me pareció que….-shion dejo atrás sus divagaciones mentales en cuanto vio a kanon descender por los escalones de una manera tonta y a la vez graciosa pero más que nada dolorosa

-ayyyyyy maldito shura me las va a pagar como se atreve a decir que no le importo si yo soy la persona más influyente del santuario…..ay me duele todo el cuerpo creo que me rompí dos costillas.

-pero que fue lo que te paso muchachito donde esta shura?-le preguntaba shion acercándosele de manera amenazante.-he contesta.

-pues lo que paso fue que….. pues deje me recordar…-titubeaba kanon mientras creaba una historia alterna a la verdad y que sonara convincente ya que de decirle la verdad no solo quedaría en ridículo delante de sus compañeros por su torpeza sino que también acabaría a parar a cabos unión sin remedio.

-pues yo ..yo ahhh fue horrible todo paso tan rápido que no lo pude evitar…-comenzaba kanon su relato llorando y gritando para darle algo de realismo claro.

-que paso queeeee-shion cada vez se ponía más tenso, pero también lo invadía la curiosidad al igual que el resto que se limitaron a ver a kanon con curiosidad y otros hasta con lastima.

-fíjese que shura me atacoco de imprevisto y como traía puesta su armadura me dio con muuuucha fuerza casi me mata mire nada mas los rasguños y cortaduras que tengo-dijo kanon al momento de mostrarle unas cuantas cortaduras que efectivamente shura le había provocado.

-pero por que te ataco?-preguntaba doko de lo mas conmovido por el geminiano.

-no lo se créanme yo solo subía tranquila mente cuando llegue shura me vio y se puso furico gritaba, maldecía, vieran de que manera me ofendió si hasta dijo que por el shion y la banda de lame botas que son todos ustedes; bien pueden irse al averno y no regresar nunca yo trate y trate de entablar una conversación con él, de serenarlo pero fue inútil al tan solo mencionar la palabra athena me ataco con uno de sus ataques. Después de eso yo me quede inconsciente en el suelo por aproximadamente media hora si….si así fue luego desperté y me dijo que ni muerto se movería de su templo que si shion se cree el manda mas pues que se las arregle por que el no piensa obedecerle nunca más, que a él no le salen con cuentitos estúpidos y que ya esta haaaarto de soportar las estupideces de todos y cada uno de ustedes y que si alguien subía de nuevo a buscarlo terminaría igual que yo o peor y le daba igual que vaya doko o shion que el puede con todos banda de ingenuos-termino su me lo dramático cuento kanon dejando sorprendidos a casi todos claro su hermano saga no se creía ni una palabra ya suponía lo que paso en realidad pero prefirió callar.

-vaya y cómo fue que llegaste rodando gradas abajo he?-ha camus no le quedaba claro esa pequeña y minúscula parte, que a kanon se le paso.

-pues porque me tiro uno de esos atraques suyos y y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba descendiendo las escaleras.-a kanon se le notaba la gran habilidad que tenia para mentir la mayoría de sus compañeros ingenuos se creyó su historia hasta el patriarca que tiraba humo por las orejas.

-enserio te dijo todo eso?-pregunto un susceptible aioros que dudaba de la celeridad de sus palabras.

-pues claro que sí que acaso crees que yo voy a inventar semejante historia he?-kanon se veía sumamente ofendido con su comentario – si hasta omití la parte en la que los insulto.

-deberás y que dijo de mi?-aioros se moría de la curiosidad.

-pues nada solo dijo que eres un irresponsable, llorón, abandona hermanos inconsciente que dejo a su hermano sin dinero, ni comida y mucho menos una explicación. Que ya dejes de hacerte el mártir que le enferma y otras cosas más.-dijo kanon diciendo lo que el mismo pensaba sobre aioros y metiendo en muyyy grandes aprietos a su ex –amigo.

-yo si lo mato –decía un ingenuo aioros al monteo en el que pretendía subir las gradas derechito al decimo templo.

-para aioros si todos y cada uno de nosotros quiere matar a shura, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso después, por el momento lo más importante es llegar al aéreo puerto, kanon tu ocuparas su lugar y levaras a Nike, yo hubiera preferido que sea shura el que lo llevara ya que él es mucho más responsable y precavido que tu pero ni modo ah y ten mucho cuidado que con cualquier movimiento fuerte tira una gran descarga eléctrica a quienes lo rodean por eso es preciso que athena lo tenga en su poder de inmediato para estabilizar su poder entendiste?-kanon afirmaba con la cabeza algo distraído al tener en su poder semejante artefacto.

-vaya mentir sí que tiene su lado positivo como no seme ocurrió antes–pensaba kanon con una enorme sonrisa mientras sus demás compañeros lo rodeaban para preguntarle que había dicho shura sobre ellos claro la curiosidad siempre nos vence.

Decimo templo (cosina)

-ashh por qué será que mi oreja se puso tan roja y caliente será que alguien está hablando mal de mí-shura se puso muy pensativo al momento en el que decía- bah me vale yo prefiero quedarme a descansar. Ya le rendiré cuentas a shion mas tarde-y sin más preámbulos shura comenzó a desayunar.

Salida del templo de aries

Antes de partir quiero que escuchen atentamente lo que les voy a decir porque solo lo diré una vez tengo 10 reglas para todos ustedes las…

- diez reglas? Apoco.. donde están que no las veo? Y para que nos van a servir que acaso vamos a empezar a medirnos o qué?- milo tenía una cara de niño en preescolar.

- Milo quieres dejar de interrumpirme, con tus preguntas estúpidas -decía shion al borde de la desesperación puesto que el caballero de escorpio se había propuesto interrumpirlo cada cinco minutos.

- Es imposible. no puede pedirle a un pez que respire oxigeno - decía Camus con cara muy serena, mientras sus compañeros echaban a reír.

- Pez oxigeno? que acaso los peces no respiran agua?-a milo solo se le llenaba la cabeza con más preguntas.

-no se preocupe patriarca que yo lo callo-y sin mas kanon saco su cinta adhesiva y rápidamente comenzó a enrollarle la boca.-listo ya no volverá a hablar

-sí y tampoco a respirar – dijo aioria al momento en el observaba como el rostro de su compañero se tornaba de color morado.

-kanon tu sí que no tienes remedio porque rayos le enrollaste también la nariz? –saga solo negaba con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a milo a desenrollarse.

no lo vuelvo a hacer-dijo mirándolo con ojitos llorosos.

-mas te vale jovencito porque sino tu llevaras la estatua.

-vaya shion si que se preocupa por nuestro bienestar -susurraba aioria a mu el cual estaba notoriamente avergonzado.

-las reglas se acatan para todos sea quien sea-

-hasta para usted?- preguntaba Aldebarán.

-si hasta para mi persona.

Bien primera regla

….por ningún motivo alguno deben de usar su cosmos escucharon por ningún motivo.

Segunda

….todos y cada uno de ustedes deben permanecer unidos no quiero que se separen.

Tercera.

….no acepten cosas de los aldeanos, no hablen con los aldeanos bueno ni si quiera se acerquen a los aldeanos.

Cuarta

….todos deben de cuidar el obsequio que les asigne si alguno lo pierde pues tendrá que responder por él con su vida.

Quinta

….no quiero que causen alboroto alguno sean precavidos discretos y traten de no llamar mucho la atención.

Sexta

….no toquen ningún objeto ajeno al que tienen entre sus manos.

Séptima

….en caso de algún contratiempo deben de comunicármelo de inmediato oyeron yo debo de estar al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos y no hacen nada sin que yo se los autorice les quedo claro.

Octavo

….me deben absoluta obediencia si yo les ordeno que se detengan pues se detienen si les ordeno que dejen de respirar pues lo hacen ok

Noveno

….si uno de sus compañeros tiene problemas y yo estoy ocupado pues tienen la obligación de socorrerlo.

Decimo y el más importante

….no hagan ninguna idiotez piensen antes de actuar les quedo claro si bueno pues partamos de inmediato que athena ya debe de estar por llegar.

-todos partieron con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-oye, te sabes la regla número ocho? es que no alcance a anotarla- le preguntaba Aldebarán a saga el cual solo lo miraba con cara de y a quien le importa.

Bien aquí está el auto Camus acércate-ordeno shion

El acuariano se presento mirando asombrado el hermoso auto que debía de conducir ya hasta hacia cálculos mentales de lo caro que le salió a shion y de lo caro que le saldría el manejar semejante artefacto.

-Sube –

-pero señor yo no pued…

-que subas o acaso piensas romperla regla número ocho he?

-en eso Aldebarán se acerca a saga y le comenta muy preocupado –ya escuchaste saga yo no sé cuál era la regla número ocho, como sabré de que habla? te digo es importante.

-saga solo afirmaba con la cabeza de lo mas distraído viendo como Camus el increíble y presumido Camus era regañado por shion, le parecía de lo más entretenido.

-es que yo yo ….-Camus cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

-voy a contar hasta 5 y si al terminar de contar no te has subido al carro lo lamentaras eternamente.

-ha no me diga eso por fa….

-uno, dos

-vamos Camus tu puedes solo es conducir ese artefacto del cual no tienes ni la más remota idea. Que puedes perder claro que tendrás que manejar con cuidado ya que si te estrellas es probable que termines hiriendo a alguien pero de los errores se aprende-dijo aioria para tratar de aminar a su compañero lo cual solo logro agraviar mas el asunto Camus se veía más tenso y comenzaba a sudar.

Y cinco

-y esa simple palabra basto para hacer que Camus perdiera el auto control y terminara desmayándose ante tanta presión.

-Caaaaamus- ahí fue en su socorro mu el cual lo sostuvo después de que ya se habia caído al suelo estrepitosamente.

-vaya no soportan nada-DM se veía muy indiferente ante tal situación.-comenzando a beber las bebidas que tenia rotundamente prohibido consumir.

-mmmummmdummmu-mas a la derecha milo trataba de decir algo pero no podía porque tenía una cinta adhesiva muy bien pagada a su cara y a su cabello.

Muuumumuuukummuu-

Mu –creo que milo te anda buscando-decía afrodita el cual estaba parado al lado de milo y no le prestaba atención alguna a su amigo solo se limitaba a oler una rosa que le había robado a mu sin que este se diera cuenta.

-no tonto lo que pasa es que no puede hablar por la cinta adhesiva - decía Aldebarán al tiempo en el que pretendía quitarle la cinta.

-nooooooooo-gritaron todos con ahincó.

-no te atrevas a quitarle la cinta o te juro que lo lamentaras -decía shaka con una notoria alteración cosa que sorprendió a su compañero.

-pero… ashh está bien como quieran, lo siento amigo pero tendrás que arreglártelas solo-decía alde mirando a milo.

-Camus vamos despierta no seas exagerado no es para tanto –shion trataba de reanimar a camus sin efecto alguno.

-que te levantes vamos a llegar tarde el avión ya va a aterrizar-shion jaloneaba a Camus con mayor insistencia.

-ashh ya que alguno de ustedes sabe conducir?-

CONTINUARAAAAAAAAA...


	4. ¿POR QUE A MI?

-este programa es pésimo, este no me gusta, este es repugnante –decía shura mientras cambiaba de canal en canal para ver que había de bueno mientras se quedaba en su templo- esto es una porquería no sé por qué rayos fui a gastar mi dinero en un artefacto tan inútil..-shura no quitaba la cara de disgusto que tenia al no encontrar nada entretenido en la tv.

-me preguntó en donde estarán ahora….SUPONGO QUE YA HANDE HABER LLEGADO MENUDOS IDIOTAS CLARO TODOS MENOS SHION Y DOKO.

Salida del santuario 9:30 am.

Shion se veía muy desesperado y a la vez decepcionado .como era posible que ninguno de sus santos pudiera manejar un auto, en ese momento alde alzo su mano dándole un poco de esperanza.

-sii alde dime tu si puedes manejar el caro lo sabia sabia que tuno eras un inútil como tus demás compañeros-dice shion acercándose a alde-

-no señor yo solo quería saber si me da permiso de ir al baño-dijo alde mientras shion se caía de espaldas –es que ya me anda siiii.

-ashh otra vez con esta ya son como 5 veces que me pides permiso pues que fue lo que te comiste.

-solo desayune en la mañana una caja de galletas de cocolitas una jarro de jugo de naranja, 4 sándwiches de jamón, 3 huevos…. –haci siguió alde sin notar que shion estaba por callarlo para siempre-…y un pedazo de pastel-finalizo alde con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro –mientras shion volteaba a ver a sus demás compañeros claro no sin antes negarle el permiso a alde.

-bien ya que todos son unos incapaces y cobardes, yo shion de Aries voy a….. designar a alguien para que lo haga. –en eso shion cerro sus ojos y dice – deeee tinmarin de do pingüe de cucaramatara títere fue cuatro patas tiene el gato una dos tres y cuatro pero el asignado ereeees tu …..

Y ese no era nada más ni nada menos que afrodita de picis todos sus compañeros lo miraban de manera alentadora mientras afrodita se colocaba la rosa que tenía en el cabello con una cara de suma indiferencia.

No puede ser de las 12 personas que tengo enfrente justo le tenía que tocar al don vanidoso, pero bueno ya que veamos como lo hace.

-bien afro ya que tu eres el desinando sube al auto-

-claro pero ay un pequeño inconveniente que hay de las reglas numer he-

-haa pues esas no valen para ti o para cualquiera que conduzca el auto solo entrégale los globos a quien tú quieras y sube al automaldito digo al maldito auto.

-pues a ver lo dicho antes ten- decía afro mientras le entregaba todos los globos a DM el cual ya se encontraba un poco ebrio y lo miraba desorientado.-y cuidado y se rompa uno.

-oye afrodita te vez muy confiado que acaso tu sabes como manejar –preguntaba mu muy admirado por la actitud de su amigo.

-pues seré franco esta es la primera vez que voy a manejar uno de estos, pero que tan difícil puede ser.-dijo afro mientras acomodaba los espejos retrovisores para que el pueda verse en ellos mientras sonreía.-bien todos a bordó y no olviden abrocharse los cinturones, preguntas y consultas solo al final del recorrido y no se les ocurra escupir , o fumar dentro del coche y no distraiga al conductor o les juro que estrello el auto- todos comenzaron a subir al vehículo de lo mas asombrados mientras se acomodaban lo mejor que podían, obviamente shion se sentó al lado de afrodita y no le importaba como irían los demás en tantos él estuviera cómodo.

-bien todos están listos?

-noooo –gritaron todos

-pues dense prisa no pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto más.

-veamos supongo que este es el embrague, este es volante y….-afrodita se veía muy concentrado en recordar partes del vehículo y su función mientras más supiera mejor-bien ya esta los pedales creo que el de la izquierda es el freno y el de la derecha es el acelerador muy fácil pero aquí falta algo?-dice afrodita mirando al patriarca- disculpe señor, por si acaso el auto no venía con un artefacto extra?

-no porque lo preguntas?

-está seguro que no olvido darme algo?

-nooo que quieres que revise mis bolcillos y te demuestre que no tengo na….-en eso shion saca una llave plateada de su bolsillo.

-creo que se le olvido entregarme la llave- decía afrodita al momento en el que le quitaba la llave a shion el cual solo sonreía.

-veamos si mas no recuerdo esto se usa para encender el vehículo, pero en donde encaja.-y así afrodita continuaba averiguando como hacerle para poner el carro en marcha.

-shion te pregunto una vez más porque rayos yo doko de libra tengo que ir con la bola de tontos ahí atras, he sin ofender muchachos-decía doko a sus compañeros al notar como lo miraban.-si hay un asiento a tu lado he?

-pues es que no me gusta que nadie esté tan cerca de mi además creo que todavía hay espacio ahí atrás y si te apuras ….

-vamos no seas malo déjame sentarme a tu lado sii aunque sea un ratito es que si voy atrás todos ellos me van a volver loco con sus peleas y comentarios siii. -doko estaba haciendo el berrinche de su vida hasta comenzó a patear la puerta del carro.

-Ashhh está bien pero que date quieto y no quiero que me incomodes con esa cosa que llevas ahhh y tu vas al medio que a mi nadie me mueve del lado donde está la ventana-decía shion mientras dejaba pasar a doko y después entrar el al vehículo para cerrar lo con fuerza.

-el primero en ingresar a la parte trasera del auto fue shaka que quien sabe como abrió el carro lo más rápido que pudo, se acomodo y abrió la ventanilla para no tener que soportar un ambiente pesado, mientras sostenía entre sus manos el pastel que shura había hecho y tratando de descifrar que era lo que su compañero había escrito en este.

Después se introdujo kanon sentándose atrás de shaka abriendo la ventana del carro al igual que su compañero solo que este se veía más relajado sosteniendo el báculo de athena de lo más orgulloso.

Sin perder tiempo milo aun sin poder hablar pero igual de dinámico se puso al lado de kanon acomodando bien la estatua de atena en sus piernas las cuales de por cierto se empezaban a congelar al igual que sus manos.

Luego se introdujo DM con 4 globos menos y siguiendo bebiendo las botellas de vino mientras se sentaba al lado de shaka el cual solo lo miro algo decepcionado y enfadado.

Al ver como sus compañeros peleaban para ver quién era el siguente en entrar alde se metió al carro y se acomodo al lado de milo delo mas contento.

A empujones se introdujo saga mientras ponía su cara de victoria sentándose al lado de DM el cual le sonrió cosa que sobresalto al de géminis.

Luego se metió aioria despues de haber acomodado los regalos en la cajuela del caro cosa que a ninguno de sus compañeros se le ocurrió, se sentó al lado de Aldebarán claro ahí atrás ya no cabían más.

Después se metió mu el cual le había ganado a aioros en piedra papel o tijera sentándose junto a saga.

-y por último se introdujo aioros y el cual cerró la puerta sin percatarse que uno de sus compañeros yacía tirado en el suelo.

-al finnnn ya lo encendí patriarca.-afrodita se veía muy contento por su Azaña.

-muy bien muchachita ahora ponlo en marcha.-le decía doko sin notar como afrodita lo mataba con la mirada.

-espera un momento- en eso shion volta hacia atrás – todo listo no falta nadie.

-muuudhmuuu- milo intentaba por todos los medios de hablar.

-pero que dices muchacho no te entiendo - bien arranca.

-esperennn creo hip que se nos olvida el cobarde de camus hip ahorita regreso yo me hip encargo. – DM salió del carro empujando y pateando a sus compañeros cargo a camus aun inconsciente y lo puso en la maletera. Volviendo a acomodarse entre sus compañeros.

-bien todo listo al aéreo puerto-grito shion de lo mas emocionado.

Afrodita puso en práctica sus pocos conocimientos y arranco el carro cometiendo unos cuantos errores al principio pero hallo la manera de manejar el carro que dando satisfecho y dando de que hablar.

-oye no me empujes.

-pues no te pongas tan cerca de mi –respondió de mala gana mu a aioros el cual cada vez parecía quitarle mas y mas espacio poniéndolo muy cerca de saga el cual solo lo empujaba cada vez que se acercaba mas a él, claro tomando en cuenta que en el auto solo caven 10 personas y ellos eran 13 mas los regalos y todo eso no se estaba muy cómodo ahí atrás y cualquiera perdía los estribos.

-alde podrias dejar de pisarme el pie-refunfuñaba aioria.

-lo siento es que no hay mucho espacio aquí atrás.

-espacio? A que rayos se refieren si ustedes solo son 4 y aquí estamos entre 5.-se quejaba shaka muy disgustado.

-a la guerra vamos a iiiiiir, juntos hasta el fiiiiiiiiiin.-de repente todos escuchan como doko comienza aritmicamente haciendo que todos sus compañeros decearan que shaka les quite el sentido del oido.-doko podrias cantar un poco mas vajito sii.-pedia shion un tanto enojado.

-pero vamos este viaje es el primero que hacemos en siglos y yo creo que un poco de musica puede amenizar el ambiente.

-si lo que quieres es musica pues creo que tengo la solucion-decia afrodita mientras encendia el estereo y comenzaba a cintonizar una estacaión de radio que fuese de su agrado.-se empezo a oir musica campirana, jazz, pop, rock ligero, evangelica, folklorica, ..pero ninguno parecia ponerce de acuerdo en escuchar alguno de esas emisoras solo se pusieron a discutir mas.

-luego se escucho en la radio un poco de opera – en ese momento afrodita se emosiono y le subio el volumen.

-que clase de musica es esa?-preguntaba saga un tanto disgustado.

-pues es opera ligera pero ninguno de ustedes la entenderia.

-ashhhh sintoniza otra cosa eso es para viejitos.-aioria peracia no darce cuenta que shion y doko lo miraba con cara de hey a nosotros no nos gusta esa musica.

-esta bien los que esten a favor de escuchar lo mismo que afrodita que levanten la mano-mu trataba de que sus compañeros arreglaran el problema democraticamente.

-todos menos afrodita y alde alzaron la mano de inmediato-bien creo que son 2 contra 1,2,3 a siii 10 asi es que creo que vas ha tener que cambiarle a la emizora niño bonito-kanon se veia arrogante.

-bien le cambio a la emisora pero dejo de conducir el caro-afrodita se veia sumamente molesto eso sobresalto a shion-escuchen me bien banda de animales si quieren escuchar otra emisora pues le cambia cuando conduzcan el caro he.-asi afro continuo conduciendo de lo mas feliz al ver como shion le habia defendido.

Un rato despues…

-eeste señor perdone que lo moleste pero todabia no me a indicado la ruta que debo seguir para arrivar al aereopuerto.

-ay pero que desorientado que soy tienes mucha razon doko a donde pusistes el mapa.

-pues creo que lo tiene shura tu mismo le pediste que lo guardara una semana antes de partir.-doko se veia distraido en el arreglo floral tratando de que este no se destrosara y al mismo tiempo no incomodara a shion y esto era un tanto complicado.

-rayos ese shura me las va a pagar le pondre un castigo del cual se acordara toda la vida-pensaba shion muy enfadado-bien afrodita deten el auto y preguntales como llegar a esos muchachos de alla.-dijo shion sin fijarce que eso muchachos eran unos pandilleros, vagabundos, y muuuchas cosas mas.

-como quiera-afrodita se detubo como pudo y salio del carro se dirigio a uno de los muchachos que estaban ahí muy mala idea.

-disculpen la molestia pero me preguntaba si uste….

-vaya vaya miren nada mas que beleza-dijo uno de los muchachos acercandose a afrodita-y a donde te dirjes preciosa?-pregunto el muchacho mirando de una manera rara a afrodita el cual se contubo de tumbarlo en el piso y golpearlo hasta que le sangraran las manos-yo solo queria saber sii….

-derrepente toda la bola de vagos que habia ahí rodearon a afrodita mientras que el supuesto lider no le quitaba la mirada de encima a afro el cual seguia aparentemente tranquilo.

-mira nada mas que rosa tan bonita dime tela regalo tu novio?-el muchacho tuvo la osadia de quitarle la rosa que llevaba en el cabello y no solo eso si no que tambien tocaba su intocable cabello.

-todos sus compañeros veian aterrados la ecena desde el carro si a afrodita nunca nadie lo habia tratado asi jamas y mucho menos alguien lo habia tocado como ese muchacho solo se limitaron a ver la reaccion de afrodita temiendo un terrible decenlace.

-saga baja ahora mismo y trae a afrodita antes de que…

- en eso afrodita se sobresalto y comenzo a tirar golpes a doquier comenzando con el líder le dio patadas puñetes no se contubo mientras la bola de cobardes que secundaba al pelafustán corrieron despavoridos.

Shion fue el primero en vajar seguido por doko.

Ya calmate afrodita no es para tanto- doko trataba inutilmente de apaciguar a su compañero.

-no es para tanto dices que no es para tanto el maldito me quiso besar que no te parece suficiente motivo para que lo mate a golpes-decia afrodita sumamente alterado y furioso mientas continuaba pateandolo.

-ya ya tampoco lo puedes culpar del todo si es un pelafustan, indecente pero el pobre no tiene la culpa de que te parescaz tanto a una mujer quizas traia unas copillas de mas y el pobre infeliz simplemente creyo que podia li….-tan rapido como pudo saga le tapo la voca a su hermano antes de que afrodita termine matandolo a el tambien.

-que divertido es todo esto hip si yaaaa decia yo que afro hip perecia rarito hip pero de ahí a serlo huuuuyy esto lo tengo que apuntar.- Dm sacon un boligrafo y comenzo a escribir al aire haciendo ovia su borrachera.

-calmate afro toma en cuenta que solo es un aldeano el no es capaz de resistir tantos golpes si sigues asi lo puedes matar.-mu parecia muy preocupado por la salud del individuo.

-y que crees que intento hacer.-todos miraron a terrados a afrodita el cual comenzaba a tener una cara parecida a la de dm.

-esta bien esta bien ya me calme miren que calmado estoy-dijo afro acomodandoce el cabello y recogiendo la rosa que se habia caido.

-hoye afro creo que si sete paso la mano ya no tiene pulso.-decia muy preocupado alde mientras sostenía al individuo.-creo que ya se murio

-quee no no puedes hablar en serio esto no puede estar pasando si apenas y lo toque.

-si le diste tantos golpes al pobre que no hay lugar en donde no encuentres rastros de su sangre.-decia aioria un tanto molesto.

-a ver alde trea aquí al muchacho – shion se acerco a este y uso su cosmo energia para rescatarlo de las garras de la muerte.-bien creo que se salvara con eso es mas que suficiente te salvaste afro un poquito mas y este muchacho ya no la contaba pero ya esta todo arreglado asi es que todos suban al auto y afrodita la proxima vez trata de no matar a nadie si…. Afro he donde esta afrodita.

-todos estaban tan concentrados en el muchacho que no notaron cuando afrodita salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo muy aterrado y sin intenciones de regresar.

-Donde rayos se metió, que nadie vio hacia donde se fue-shion se veia molesto.

-Rayos y haora quien puede ayudarnos? digo quien puede conducir el auto. -decía doko con evidente angustia.

Yooooo el gran DM lo hara bola de hip hip-decia mascara mientras le entregaba unos cuandos glovos a aioria y dos botellas vacias de vino- y cuidalos muy bien no sete vaya a ocurrir soltar los globos porque hip se elevan al cielo y por más que los llames o los amenaces no regresan.-dm se subio al coche colocandose aduras penas el cinturón de seguridad.

-muy bien hip todos a bordo.-dijo DM mientras los demás solo se miraban entre si dudando de quedarse ahí y aguantar los gritos de shion o subir al vehículo y arriesgar sus vidas.

**_CONTINUARAAAA..._**


	5. Y a mi quien me ayuda?

-c_**uidado bestia que a caso no sabes conducir hip**_ -gritaba DM a todo conductor persona y/o objeto que se le cruzara por en frente.- salte del camino, que no vez que no me estás viendo no me hagas bajar y mandarte derechito al yomot hip su….-quien sabe cómo ni porque pero apetentemente DM se veía más insoportable que nunca todos hubieran preferido quedarse a escuchar los lamentos de shion, los cuales por cierto no se dejaban escuchar a ver como cada minuto sus vidas corrían solo tenía puesto su pie en el acelerador y no pretendía quitar lo de ahí.

-creo que voy hip a vomitar si, si creo que voy a…- y de un momento a otro DM paró en seco haciendo que la mayoría de sus compañeros chocaran entre si. DM se bajo como pudo del carro y como si nada fue a vomitar en plena avenida haciendo que muchos autos se estrellaran entre sí para evitar atropellarle.

En esos momentostodos y cada uno de sus compañeros pretendía molerlo a golpes, sobre todo shaka quien ahora se encontraba con la cara repleta de la torta que shura había preparado.

-jajajaj shaka te vez sumamente ridículo, porque rayos no seme ocurrió traer mi cámara.- decía kanon mientras reía.

-sera por qué no tienes.- le respondió aioria que también se reía de su amigo.

-claro que si tengo es de último modelo para que lo sepas de color café y con weifi botomm, enternet ,jps ..y ….

- te refrieres a mi cámara café que me compre con mucho esfuerzo y que tu maldito se la diste a shura por una apuesta que perdiste la sema pasada y que por cierto solo saca fotos instantáneas.- saga se veía furioso y kanon algo avergonzado mientras todos se reian de el.

-jajaja kanon es muy exagerado creo que hasta más que aioros- decía alde mientras le quitaba un poco de crema que traía shaka en la cara.

-muuuu esta deliciosa, shura si que se esmero yo creo que en su otra vida era chef.-y sin más volvió a sacar crema de la cara de shaka, el cual se veía rojo de furia solo atino a tirar la charola al piso mientras se limpiaba el rostro lo mejor que podía. alde se fue directito a la charola con el pastel restante y se dispuso a comérselo todo ante la cara de disgusto y desagrado de sus compañeros.- que no se desperdicia la comida…quieren?- ofreció alde a sus compañeros los cuales solo miraron en otra dirección.

-i am the King of the wooorldddd hip– DM comenzó a cantar en plena avenida sacándose los zapatos y comenzando a quitarse la chaqueta que traía puesta.

-Que están mirando vayan por el súbanlo al carro antes de que la policía llegue- grito shion sumamente alterado.- por qué diablos nadie me dijo que estaba ebrio?.

-usted tiene la culpa de todo a quien se le ocurre darle el vino a alguien que es 100% seguro que se so iba a beber.- aioros alejo a su hermano antes de que shion lo pulverizara por su osadía-no se preocupe patriarca ya merito lo metemos al carro.-dijo aioros con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-de un momento a otro todos bueno sin contar con; shion y doko los cuales trataban de calmar a los molestos aldeanos disculpándose y ofreciendo muchas coimas. Comenzaron una casería donde la presa era DM el cual estaba más que entusiasmado. Se movía de un lado a otro como si el alcohol le hubiera dado energías y muucha destreza, suficiente como para pasar por encima de sus compañeros.

-Lero lero a que no me atrapan bola de inútiles, si yo soy el único e inigualable Death Mask jaajajaj por aquiii hip- hasta ese momento shion no podía creer que 10 hombres no pudieran atrapar a un borracho revoltoso.

-puedo volarrrrrr–grito DM mientras sus compañeros veían anonadados como DM pretendía tirarse del puente.- ahí les voy.

-antes de que DM CAYERA AL suelo mu lo tele trasporto al lado de shaka- lo siento maestro, pero tuve que utilizar mis poderes para salvar a dm espero no esté enojado por desobedecerle.

-todos miraron a mu con expresión de, si podías hacer eso, porque rayos no lo hiciste desde el comienzo?

-no te preocupes mu –dijo shion algo enojado con sigo mismo, preguntándose porque rayos simplemente no usa su tele transportación para llegar al maldito aeropuerto y se evita esa migraña si las malditas reglas que había puesto eran estúpidas bien sabia que estabas hechas para ser rotas.

-vamos nadie puede conmigo hip por….-DM no termino de hablar puesto que shaka lo golpeo con la bandeja de oro puro en la cabeza cayendo instantáneamente al suelo desmayando.

-bien ya está, solucionado el problema- dijo shaka con una sonrisa en el rostro y pensando" eso te pasa por idiota, irresponsable, majadero, desobediente, inconsciente, traidor y por dejarme la cara y el cabello todo un asco. Sabes cuánto tiempo me va a llevar para sacarme toda esta crema del pelo, así es shaka de virgo no es tan pasible y tranquilo como piensan puedo pensar muchas cosas hasta mas malévolas y retorcidas que tu, los he matado al menos 10 veces a cada uno de ustedes en mis pensamientos y créeme que cuando se me presente la oportunidad voy a…..

-shaka te sientes bien?-preguntaba mu algo preocupado por su compañero se quedo quieto e inmóvil.

-noo pasa nada mu, solo meditaba.

-es que como te vi algo ido yo pensé que.

- ya te lo dije no es nada despreocúpate- dijo shaka con una cándida sonrisa mientras pensaba- "y a este que le importa lo que me pase si como no de seguro es tan falso como yo"

-bueno ya que shaka se tomo la molestia de noquear al conductor él será el que conduzca.-dijo shion mientras subía al automóvil.

-pero yooo.

- vamos todos al carro y alde trae ese bulto para acá –dijo Shion señalando a DM –rapidito que no quiero tener roces con la ley suban.

-rayos todo a mi estúpido patriarca…calma, calma shaka ya estas alterándote de nuevo, porque rayos no me traje mis calmantes y analgésicos -shaka temblaba mientras se aseguraba el cinturón de seguridad- bien vamos a ver recuerda tu puedes si afrodita y DM lo hicieron, porque tu no, bien solo enciende el carro y trata de no estrellarte. -decía shaka mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

-vaya shaka tu sí que eres practico y adaptable, todo estaría de maravilla de no ser por un pequeño problema

-Así, y cuál es?-

-ESTAS CONDUCIENDO EN REVERSA. DETEN EL AUTO Y ABRE LOS OJOS VE PARA DONDE VASSS…-grito shion muy alterado

-no puedo abrir los ojos y usted sabe muy bien porque.

–no me importa, solo abre los malditos ojos y conduce como la gente normal.

-bien, bien lo haré, pero le adviento usted se hace responsable de lo que pase.-en eso shaka abre los ojos y todo comienza a destellar dejando momentáneamente ciego a quienquiera que estuviere a 10km de distancia. Cuando al fin pudieron divisar algo vieron con horror como; todos los vidrios estaban rotos muchos autos estrellados y la gente gritaba histérica pensando que se acababa el mundo.

-yo se lo advertí.- dijo shaka volviendo a cerrar los ojos mientras shion solo le indicaba que se fuera a la parte trasera de auto.

Yo los quiero muuucho y lo saben verdad? – decía ade abrazando a aioros y a aioria algo mareado y desorientado.

-alde me asfixias –aioria apenas podía respirar mientras era sujetado por alde.

-los admiro muuucho hermanitos su bondad su desprendimiento entre ustedes, me hubiera gustado tener un hermano igualito que ustedes. Es decir ¿Por qué no lo tengo? yo también quiero uno.-dijo alde en un tono muy alterado.

-sí, si alde, pero afloja un poquito que me quedo sin costillas –aioros también estaba muy incomodo mientras alde lo sujetaba con más fuerza.

-saben ustedes son mi vida muuahhh los adoro y jamás me voy a separar de ustedes –al parecer alde se veía algo raro pero por que será.

-bueno ya…. ¿quién va a conducir el auto? y no me obliguen a obligarlos he-preguntaba shion con una cara que intimida hasta al más viril de los hombres.

-yoo yo pero antes quítenme a alde de encima que ya no puedo respirar- aioria se veía dispuesto a todo con tal de que el torito lo suelte.

-alde déjate de idioteces y suelta a aioria de una vez para; poder llegar al aeropuerto.

-está bien –pero tan rápido como soltó a aioria, alde tomo preso a kanon apretándolo más fuerte.

-bien ya pregunte donde queda el aéreo puerto, tu solo tienes que seguir directo y doblar en el edificio azul, desde ahí se divisa el aeropuerto y podremos llegar.-entendiste?-pregunto shion a aioria el cual miraba distraído un adorno que traía el auto.

-jeje mire como mueve la cabeza, soy genial verdad juguetito?-shion frunció el ceño y golpeo a aioria en la nuca.

-pon atención solo tienes que ir…..

-si si directo hasta llegar al edificio azul desde ahí en adelante podre divisar el aéreo puerto y guiarme para llegar. Si, si entendió no soy tan distraído y tonto como parezco así que trate de confiar en mí ya verá que, vamos a llegar al aéreo puerto sanos y salvos. -aioria se veía sumamente confiado arreglo los espejos retrovisores y supo en marcha el carro con algunos contratiempos, pero al final si logro manejar el carro con suma naturalidad y es que ya tenía algo de que presumirle a shaka.

-bien, creo que te juzgue mal muchachito, sigue así prometo darte un muy buen incentivo.- shion se veía tranquilo, porque por lómenos en más de 10 minutos no había pasado nada para lamentar. Claro solo se escuchaba como kanon y aioros luchaban para que alde no termine matándolos por tanto arrumaco.

-ya alde cálmate y suéltalos déjalos repirar-

-pero mu si son mis amigos y no me quiero separa de ellos.

-mu haz que se detenga ya no siento mis brazos- aioros estaba más que debilitado.

-que le sucede a alde? está más "cariños" que de costumbre.-preguntaba shaka a millo el cual estaba más que empapado y con una cara de muy pocos amigos ese era el peor día de su vida, no podía burlarse de sus amigos y la estúpida estatua se derretía mojándolo de pies a cabeza aguantándose la hipotermia.

-que haces saga?-pregunto mu al ver como saga sacaba una tarjeta y la leía mientras reía sin contenerse.

-es tan patético el modo en el que todos se refieren a esa niñita. Sobre todo tú Mu, mira que he leído las otras y ni siquiera la de aioros suena taaan cursi como la tuya. Si la palabra querida y santidad se repiten muuuchas veces para mi gusto.

-da me eso.- dice mu muy indignado – se supone que las tarjetas eran algo personal y tu no tenias derecho a leer las.

-lo eran mi querido amigo, pero despreocúpate que los demás no se enteraran de tu devoción por nuestra diosa jeje-

-Cállate – dijo mu mientras guardaba su carta saga solo se limitaba a sacar otra carta para entretenerse y vaya que lo estaba logrando si sus compañeros escribían puras idioteces e incoherencias.

-bien creo que este debe de ser el edificio azul- dijo aiora muy relajado mientras sintonizaba una estación de radio, sin percatarse de que una patrulla lo seguía y lo instaba a que se detuviera.

-Esta radio no sirve, sintoniza pura música horrible, mejor la apago-

-señor se le insinúa detener el coche.-dijo un oficial con un alta voz, pero aioria seguía ignorándolo.

-muuuu por favor ayúdanos, no sé qué le pasa a alde que quiere asfixiarnos-dijo aioros notoriamente agobiado mientras kanon deliraba.

-mi último deseo es; ver a saga encerado en cabos unión comiendo peces crudos y alzando un altar a mi memoria.

-Ya vasta alde, te digo que los estas sofocando- mu trataba de hacer que alde los soltara lo sostuvo de un brazo y lo jalo lo más fuerte que pudo. -shaka podrías ayudarme?

- pero, por qué no los suelta- dijo shaka mientras ayudaba a mu.

- yo no me comí las galletas favoritas de paaa, maaa te digo que fue saga- kanon continuaba delirando mientras saga dejaba de lado las tarjetas y comenzaba a reírse al ver cómo sus 2 "enemigos" eran cruelmente torturados por Aldebarán.

-Vaya alde nunca me habías caído taaan bien como ahora jajajaja-saga no paraba de reír

-ya, se – dijo mu – sé que esto va contra las reglas, pero… shaka podrías pasarme la caja de chocolates que esta tirada en el suelo?-

-(shaka esto shaka lo otro, que se a creído mu que soy su criado (kiki))- pensaba shaka mientras le pasaba la caja- aquí la tienes pero para que la quieres?

-ya verás solo aléjate, es un poco peligroso.-y mu abrió la caja de chocolates y saco uno.

-alde mira chocolates, dulces y deliciosos-sin decir mas alde soltó a aioros y a kanon los cuales cayeron rendidos y débiles mientras alde saltaba sobre mu el cual astutamente se tele transporto antes de que alde le cayera encima.

-estan bien?- pregunto mu a sus compañeros quienes le agradecieron el gran favor y prometieron recompensarle en grande.

-pero que es lo que le pasa a alde?-decia shaka mientras veía como su compañero devoraba la caja de chocolates- actúa como si estuviera ebrio o drogado?

-pues dudo mucho que alde haya bebido alcohol, él es abstemio-dijo mu algo pensativo

-pues si no es eso entonces…..-a shaka de repente se le prendió el foco- fue el pastel sii el se puso así después de devorase el pastel que shura izo.

-lo dudo shura no haría algo semejante como; ponerle drogas al pastel solo para desquitarse- dijo mu- o si?

-shura he baya, baya ese chaval cada vez me agrada mas…-dijo saga con una sonrisa.

Santuario templo de capricornio

-que tonto soy, en lugar de ponerle veneno al pastel le puse alucinógenos. –decía shura sosteniendo dos frascos- baya que mala suerte, bueno por lo menos la niñita no se las verá bien con eso, ja espero y sepa ingles sino no entenderá el bello mensaje que le escribí jajajaja , SOMOS TAN INFELICES POR QUE ESTAS CON NOSOTROS jajaja sabia que a shion no le haría gracia, por eso lo escribí en ingles claro nadie excepto yo sabe ingles jajajajjajaj. Clases en línea si sirven jajajaja fkdslsñl cof cof-

Dentro del auto

-nooo son mis preciosos y no voy a dejar que me los roben- de un momento a otro alde se puso violento y comenzó a destrozar todo lo que tenía en frente.

-calma alde, nadie te robara tus chocolates.

-mu esto se está saliendo de control- decía aioros parado detrás de este muy preocupado por su bienestar.

-no lo escuchan? las voces ellas no paran de decirme que son malos y que los destroce sobre todo al rubio.

-ya alde solo estas delirando, nada del otro mundo solo relax si.- saga trataba de que su compañero se calmara.-ya se te pasara ja si lo sabré yo.

-bien, déjenme esto a mi- dijo kanon sosteniendo el báculo de athena

-que piensas hacer?-pregunto un aterrado shaka al ver como kanon pretendía echar una enorme descarga elástica en contra de alde.

-no es obvio, pretendo calmar a alde así que, apártense.

-nooo, tú no tienes derecho de usar el báculo.- decía saga posándose en frente de su hermano.

-lo hare yo.-y sin más saga y kanon comenzaron a tirar cada uno de un extremo del báculo mientras sus compañeros los miraban con enojo.

-dámelo, shion me lo encargo a mí.

-sí, pero yo soy el mayor y por lo tanto tú tienes que obedecerme y te ordeno que me des el báculo.

-Nooo y nooo-

-como siempre ustedes en lugar de ayudar solo estorban-aioros ya había perdido la paciencia.

Quieren dejar de hacer tanto alboroto ahí atrás-grito shion pero al parecer ninguno le obedeció.

Saga y kanon seguían peleando por el báculo, mientras mu y aioros trataba de calmar a alde el cual trataba de matar a shaka, cuando de pronto el auto se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que el báculo soltara una gran descarga eléctrica, que paralizo a saga y a kanon y izo que alde terminara por aplastar a shaka.

-hola oficial que se le ofrece?-dijo aioria de lo más tranquilo, después de que lo oficiales lo obligaron a detenerse interponiéndose en su camino.

-pues, veras muchacho al parecer tu auto aparte de tener muchas abolladuras, no tiene vidrios y….me gustaría ver tu permiso de conducir.

-mi qué?

-su permiso de conducir señor-

-deje me ver creo que no tengo. -aioria no paraba de sonreírle al oficial.

-bajé del motorizado ahora mismo.- aioria no sabía que significaba todo eso, así que se dirigió a shion y este le hablo telepáticamente.

-baja del carro y obedece en todo lo que te digan y si te hacen preguntas miente en todo tu nombre, tu edad lo que sea, ni se te ocurra mencionar el santuario, o algo relacionado con el, porqué te juro que lo lamentaras. ha y no hagas ninguna idiotez es una orden.

Y sin mas aioria bajo del carro mientras el oficial X, miraba la parte trasera del motorizado con mucho ahincó.

-dígame, muchacho, porque cree usted que lo hice bajar del auto?.- pregunto el oficial A.

-pueeees…. si no lo sabe usted menos voy a saberlo yo-

-déjese de idioteces y no se haga el desentendido, he recibido informes de que este motorizado y sus integrantes, han cometido terrorismo, maltrato a ciudadanos y desorden público, además de que iba a 100Km POR HORA QUE CIRCULABA EN SENTIDO CONTRARIO Y USTED ME VIENE CON QUE NO TIENE PERMISO DE CONDUCIR NO SE PASE DE LISTO HE.-sin más el oficial A, comenzó a requisar a aioria y después a esposarlo.

-oiga yo no jejeje sé de que jeje me habla. -aioria parecía no tener ni la más mínima idea de que significaba todo eso.-espere todo tiene solución.

-tendrá que acompañarnos a la delegación usted y ..-el oficial A no termino de hablar puesto que aioros lo empujo y lo miro con mucho enojo.

-óigame, yo no crie a mi hermano para que usted venga aquí y me diga que es un terrorista, un tonto tal vez, pero no, un terrorista así que; quiétele esas esposas o le juro que se arrepentirá.-de improvisto aioros salió del auto hecho un rayo, cambio su cándida expresión por una muy intimidante, claro ahí iba la mamá gallina.

-shion solo intentaba de serenarse, es que el solo hecho de que lo reconocieran, como un; incompetente, que no puede controlar a sus caballeros era bastante vergonzoso, para él. Y ni de broma permitiría que el o el santuario cayera en deshonra, claro si se sabía que quienes habían provocado tooodos esos destrozos eran los caballeros dorados los más respetados y dignos de todos ya ningún pueblerino lo respetaría y el santuario se vendría abajo. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que sea para que eso no pasase.

-oye, muchachito tu quien te crees que eres para faltar le el respeto a la autoridad de esa manera?-dijo el oficial A.

-que quien soy? Pues se lo diré yo soy el inigualable ca…-aioros no terminó de hablar puesto que recibió un mensaje telepático de shion.

-calla, aioros nadie puede saber quién eres, oíste no deben de enterarse quienes somos. Si abres la boca te quito el puesto de patriarca que pretendo darte, luego de mi retiro y se lo doy a shaka-eso fue suficiente motivo para que aioros quedara en total desorientación.

-hey muchacho, responde si no quieres que te arreste a ti y a tu hermano.-dijo el oficial muy enfadado pero aioros no respondía, su hermano solo lo miraba preocupado.

-ya me hartaron tenemos suficientes pruebas, como para arrestarlos y encerrarlos.- y sin más el oficial esposo también a aioros, el cual se dejo esposar puesto que seguía ido.

De pronto el oficial X, que vigilaba la parte trasera de atrás, oyó unos golpes provenientes del porta equipaje.

-pero que rayos llevan en la maletera?-pregunto el oficial X.

-pues vera, lo que pasa es que mi compañero metió a mi otro compañero en la maletera, porque se desmayo y como ya no había espacio en el auto, lo puso en la maletera para que no estorbara tanto, pero se nos olvido y creo que ahora le falta oxigeno y por eso es que golpeo para que lo sacáramos.-dijo aioria mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del auto pero de improvisto fue sujetado por el oficial.

-esa es la escusa maaaas tonta, que jamás haya oído, se perfectamente que lo que esta ahi es una persona, que secuestraron y mande a saber que tenían pensado hacer con ella.

-oiga eso no es verdad, el que está ahí es cammu… digo es Camilo mi, compañero y amigo solo permítame sacarlo de ahí y de paso sáqueme estas estúpidas esposas que me estorban.- el oficial solo se limito a ignorarlo mientras intentaba abrir la cajuela.

-ustedes, los del auto, todos salgan con las manos en alto.-dijo el otro oficial A, pero tan pronto termino de hablar, shion puso en marcha el auto dejando una polvacera detrás, gritando algo como; no lo permitiré, no me atraparan vivo jajajaja….

-a donde van no pueden dejarnos aquíiii -grito aioria, pero solo vieron como el automóvil se perdía en la lejanía.

-tenemos un 344 en progreso, repito a todas las unidades tenemos un 344 en proceso.-decía el oficial X sosteniendo un interlocutor.

-aquí oficina central ¿cómo son los individuos? ¿Están armados repito están armados?-

-no lo sé, pero por lo que note, están como drogados, pude divisar a 3 de ellos inconscientes y otros 3 peleando pero le repito que tengan CUIDADO son; extremadamente peligrosos, sobretodo el que va conduciendo, el cual al parecer es el cabecilla, tal vez se trate de un clan de narcos, secuestradores y terroristas pongan mucha atención tienen a alguien secuestrado al parecer está en le maletera el auto, es de color rojo con la placa 66605, repito auto rojo con placa 66605.

-Por lo pronto, solo puede capturar a dos de ellos, los cuales al parecer son hermanos los llevare a la estación para hacerlos hablar. Cambio y fuera.

-hacernos qué?-pregunto aioria, pero el oficial lo golpeo y lo metió a la patrulla al igual que a su hermano.

Rayos, rayos nos están alcanzando.- decía shion al borde del pánico porque rayos esta cosa disminuye su velocidad?-

-tal vez sea porque se le acaba la gasolina. Mira ahí vienen mas patrullas- señalaba doko detrás de shion.-lo que me faltaba. Rayos.

CONTINUARA…


	6. CONFICTO POLICIACO

ESTACIÓN DE POLICIA

-Ustedes llenen este registro y más les vale responder con la verdad. Decía el oficial X dándoles a aioria y aioros 2 formularios.

-Pero…. -Aioros seguía algo ido, pero no tardo en protestar tan pronto salió del trance.

-exijo una explicación, ¿por qué rayos se supone que nos trajo aquí si nosotros no somos ningunos delincuentes he?.

-A ver, que acaso no son ustedes los que cometieron destrozos en media ciudad y de paso infringieron varias normas de transito?.

-sí pero eso no fue intencional si me permite yoooo…..

-haaaa, así que admite su culpa he? mire señor, no me haga perder el tiempo, mejor llene ese formulario, tráigame a su abogado y después hablamos.

-Pero, pero .ashhhh- y sin mas aioros se puso a escribir el formulario junto con su hermano.

LA PERSECUCION

SEÑOR DETENGA EL AUTO LO TENEMOS RODEADO NO TIENE SALIDA.

-patriarca no cree que sería mejor detener el auto asumir nuestra culpa y de paso sacar a aioria y aioros de la cárcel?.

-qué rayos fue lo que te enseñe mu, se ve que no me ponías atención, escucha jamás voy a permitir que el pueblo entero se entere de que fuimos nosotros los que ocasionaron los destrozos Ok.

-pero….

-Pero nada mu, rayos esta chatarra se va a detener pero no voy a permitir que me atrapen – de repente shion uso su tele transportación y desaparecieron con todo y vehículo mientras lo oficiales solo se estrellaba entre sí.

ESTACION DE POLICIAS

Cuando aioria y aioros terminaron de llenar el formulario el oficial comenzó a leerlos Y cada vez se ponía mas enfadado con lo que leía.

NOMBRE: leo EDAD: entre los 20 APELLIDO: NOSE

FECHA Y LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO: creo que es entre el 13 y 17 de agosto EN MI CASA.

ESTADO CIVIL: ¿que rayos es eso?

Cedula de identidad: EL QUE? DOMICILIO: NOSE TELEFONO: NO TENGO.

NOMBRE: Antoni EDAD: 26 APELLIDO: EL MISMO QUE PUSO MI HERMANO

FECHA Y LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO: SIN COMENTARIOS

ESTADO CIVIL: no tengo idea

CEDULA DE IDENTIDAD: QUIEN SABE DOMICILIO: ¿¡ TELEFONO: NO ESTA DISPONIBLE

-veamos… no saben donde viven, no tienen identificación y para el colmo no tienen apellido?

-pues…. vera oficial no es que no tengamos nada de lo que dice, simplemente se nos olvido ya selo dije..- dijo aioria de lo más tranquilo. Pues en lo que llenaban el formulario se dieron cuenta de que no entendían nada de lo que este indicaba así que se limitaron a llenar solo el nombre y su edad.

-veamos entonces no tienen idea de quienes son realmente?

-tal vez si nos dejara ir nuestras memorias funcionarían mejor he que dice ande le, sé que no es mala persona, además mi hermano tiene razón nosotros no hicimos nada adrede.-

-ya me harto su cinismo y descaro se burlan de mi en mis narices he pues ya que no quieren hablar los llevaremos a las celdas con los criminales más peligrosos a ver si ahí si les da ganas de hablar sobre su origen y sobre sus compinches.

-queeee peeero –aioros trato de hablar con el oficial pero de un momento a otro tres policías se lo llevaban a él y a su hermano a celdas.

Empujen, empujen a eso le llaman empujar? mi abuela era débil, pero no como ustedes.-Decía shion aun en el auto mientras mu, milo, saga, kanon shaka y doko empujaban el auto, porque al parecer ya se habían quedado sin gasolina.

-¿por qué me pasa esto a mi? debí quedarme con los listo ósea, con shura rayos- se quejaba saga mas agobiado puesto que luego de esa horrible descarga eléctrica que recibió al parecer toda su fuerza se había ido con él y no solo el y kanon sino que también todos sus de mas compañeros parecían padecer del mismo síntoma solo que en menor efecto.

**_Continuara…_**


	7. YA NADA PODRIA SER PEOR

Estación de policía

-oye pareja no te parece que estos dos llenaron el formulario igualito a aquel jovencito que se presento aquí hace como 30 minutos- Dijo el Oficial X

-cual? el que se paro aquí todo altanero y se puso a decir que había matado a un infeliz pero que fue sin querer queriendo y que le detuviéramos porque él era un asesino. Si creo que tienes muucha razón mira nada más si se parecen este también escribió puras incoherencias.

NOMBRE: Alfredito EDAD: 24 APALLIDO: jamás tuve uno

FECHA Y LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO: no losé, pero creo que soy zueco así que; supongo que nací en suiza o algo por el estilo.

ESTADO CIVIL: no tengo

Cedula de identidad: ¿? Domicilio: cerca de aquí lejos de allá.

TELEFONO: esas cosas no son relevantes después de haber matado a alguien.

-si que esto es muy extraño de….-

-espera como dicen que dijeron.

-así es, los delincuentes que ustedes perseguían desaparecieron como si nada ante nuestros ojos para mí que era un auto fantasma.

Eso es imposible-GRITARON LO DOS OFICIALES

-CELDAS POLICIALES

Antes de ingresar a celdas requisaron a ambos hermanos aioria solo traía migas de pan y muuuucha basura en sus bolcillos, pero al revisar a aioros vieron que traía una pequeña cajita muy sospechosa.

-óigame devuélvame eso es mío –grito aioros pero los policías solo lo ignoraron y abrieron la cajita, que contenía un collar de diamantes casi invaluable al ver esto los oficiales se sorprendieron.

-con que tuyo he dime de donde y para que tendrías en tus manos esta joya?-

-pues lo cocompre y...y era un regalo para para…. Mi hermano si... si no es así aioria digo leo.

-en serio? Digo si si, es mi regalo, pero que hermoso hermano, justo lo que quería un collar de diamantes, no debiste molestarte.-dijo aioria acercándose al oficial para arrebatarle el objeto, pero el otro oficial lo detuvo.

-con que un regalo he? será por adelantado, porque tu cumpleaños es en agosto y estamos en febrero.

-pues si más vale prevenir que lamentar no?-aioros estaba muy nervioso que hasta se puso a sudar el solo pensar en que le quitaran el regalo de athena ahí sí, shion lo mataría por que al parecer ese era el presente mas carro.

-pues fíjate que no te creo, esto lo robaste y se quedara como evidencia –dijo el oficial mientras guardaba la joya.- ya llévenselos a las celdas. -ni siquiera les dieron tiempo de reproches se los llevaron aioros no paraba de gritar y gritar.

- pero que tenemos aquí- decía un malhechos muy intimidante mientras se acercaba a aioria el cual solo se limitaba a hablar con su hermano.

-y que haremos he quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras pasamos aquí el resto de nuestras vidas-aioria se veía muy molesto.

-ya se esto se está saliendo de control, pero que quieres que ágamos lo mejor será esperar tal vez maaas tarde nos dejen libres.-al perecer aioros estaba muy débil y se veía somnoliento hasta se había olvidado de la joya solo se recargo en la pared más próxima a él.

-no hermano eso no va a pasar mira que si shion nos dejo ahí sin importarle lo que nos pasaría a estas horas mañana ya va a estar designado a los idiotas de Seya e Ikki como nuestros sucesores mientras nosotros nos pudrimos aquí por un crimen que ninguno de nosotros cometió, porque para ser francos los que deberían de estar encerados son: DM y Shaka ellos son los que deberían estar aquí no nosotros porque….hey aioros me estas escuchando?-mientras aioria seguía quejándose su hermano solo se la pasaba bostezando dándole a entender a su hermanito que lo estaba aburriendo.

-no no entiendo haaaa cual es el problema…. todo tiene solución-

-que? hermano reacciona, que rayos te pasa? acaso no entiendes hey hey-y sin previo aviso aioros fue a parar al suelo inconsciente al parecer la descarga eléctrica que propiciaron saga y kanon le quito las fuerzas.

-hey aioros reacciona no me dejes solo con esto aio….-de pronto el malhechor que estuvo vigilando a aioria , lo sostuvo de un brazo y comenzó a zanganearlo.

-oye muchacho llevo esperando más de 20 minutos a que te calles para amenazarte, pero tú no cierras tu hocico que acaso eres una maquina de quejidos?

-quien? de cuál? donde?-aioria estaba más que desconcertado a él lo único que le importaba era saber que le pasaba a su hermano y de paso hallar la manera de salir de ahí y ese malhechor lo trataba como muñeco de trapo.

- aquí se hace lo que yo digo y yo digo que me des tu chaqueta.

-bueno si la quieres pudiste habérmela pedido de manera más amable y yo con gusto te la hubiera regalado por que veo que no tienes ropa decente, porque usas esos arrapos vaya si pareces un vagabundo- dijo aioria luego de zafarse hábilmente del agarre de ese sujeto que al parecer tenía pinta de ladrón y pandillero que media casi 2 metros y que ahora estaba rodeado de sus compinches mirando de manera asesina a aioria el cual solo se quitaba la chaqueta y la observaba detenidamente- creo que no es tu talla mira si te la pones me la rompes además aquí comienza a hacer frio así que si me permites-sin mas aioria se volvió a colocar la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia su hermano el cual parecía no querer reaccionar.

-como dices, que a que me parescos?-dijo el malhechor, sacando su navaja y acercándose a aioria amenazadoramente.

-quieres dejarme tranquilo, no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo, que acaso no vez que tengo que hallar la manera de salir de aquí y mi hermano esta tirádote ahí; como si nada escucha no tengo dinero, ni objeto de valor alguno, solo lo que visto y a mi parecer estas muuuy gordo, como para que; algo de lo que traigo puesto te quede así que; déjame en paz o voy a perder la paciencia y ahí sí, no respondo de lo que te pueda pasar.-al parecer aioria ya había perdido la amabilidad.

-jajajajajaja mira renacuajo, tú no sabes quién soy yo? pues te lo diré yo soy "la rata" el bandido máaaaas grande que ha tenido este pueblucho y estos que están aquí son mis lacayos harán cuanto diga y tu mequetrefe tratas de intimidarme, pues ahora veras lo que le pasa a idiotas como tu.-el malhechor intento golpear a aioria pero este se movió ágilmente y lo derribo de un golpe haciendo que este cayera inconsciente al acto mientras sus compinches solo se alejaban al ver que aioria pretendía seguir el pleito con ellos.

-quien sigue he vamos tu el de rojo acércate –el individuo se acerco a aioria muy asustado-dime hay acaso una manera de salir de este fétido lugar?

-no no lo se-

-rayos

-y este que no se levanta será mejor que….-de repente aioria noto que alguien lo observaba muy detenidamente.

CON SHION

-vamos empuje empujen-shion no dejaba de alentarlos a empujar puesto que al parecer la descarga eléctrica que recibieron provocó cierto efecto negativo en ellos como ser: fatiga= a saga, cansancio= a kanon, desmayos= a aioros, hambre= a shaka, inseguridad = a doko, intolerancia= a aioria, dolores de cabeza= a shion cambios de humor= a milo aunque este ya tenía un problema diferente, irritabilidad= a mu claro que a cada uno se le pasaría en unos cuantos minutos pero mientras tanto.

-sabe empujaríamos mejor si cierta personita se bajara del auto y nos ayudara a empujar.

-shion miro con enojo a kanon –a quien te refieres?-

- pues a quien más a Aldebarán, mire que con que se bajara del carro ya ayudaría muuucho.

-pues lo bajaría con gusto, pero da la casualidad de que se durmió.

-ashhhh esto es horrible no quiero, no quiero seguir empujando, no quiero, no quierooooo me duele tooodo yo solo quiero volver a casaaaa- se quejaba como niño chiquito MU algo muy inusual en el.

-pero mu tu siempre has sido pasivo y has tolerado cuanta broma te hacíamos por que ahora el berrinche?-pregunto saga muy cansado mientras se sentaba en la roca más próxima a él.

-Porque si algún problema?-mu se acerco a saga y lo empujo con tal fuerza que dio a parar a la siguiente esquina.

- ayyyyy yo tengo muuucha hambre como se me antoja un hot dog de esos que solo los sabe preparar la señora de la esquina-hablo shaka sorprendiendo a todos puesto que el siempre a despreciado la comida rápida puesto que el come pura cosa verde y saludable. -shaka te sientes bien?-doko parecía preocupado por su amigo, pero shaka sin hacer le caso fue derechito al puesto de venta y regreso muy ansioso ignorante de lo que hacía puesto que cualquiera que estuviera consiente no se atrevería a hacer lo que shaka estaba por hacer.

-patriarca necesito 30 pesos para comprarme 30 hot dog-dijo shaka tendiéndole la mano mirando al puesto de la esquina

-perdón? Me hablas a mi?-dijo shion muuuy serio.

-rápido patriarca, que no ve que me los van a ganar ese gordo.

- shaka, pero tú no eres afín a ese tipo de comida, además no tengo dinero.

-o me da el dinero o le juro que me como a este vagabundo que está a mi lado mirando me como idiota- dijo shaka muy alterado.

-mas vagabundo lo serás tú que vistes ´puros trapos- dijo kanon muy enojado puesto que se refería a él.

-que me de dinero o me lo como- decía shaka mientras comenzaba a sudar y a mirar a kanon peligrosamente.

-no tengo dinero, si quieres comerte a jamon pues comételo total a mi no me sirve de nada un dolor de cabeza menos para mí.-dijo shion con total indiferencia.

-queeee como se atreve lo voy a –kanon no pudo terminar de hablar pues shaka se abalanzo sobre este intentando morderle el brazo.

-no, no espérate shaka se que me veo suculento, pero no es para tanto- kanon por más que intentaba, no podía quitarse a shaka de encima por lo cansado que se sentía.

-está bien, está bien si es dinero lo que quieres ten –kanon le tiro en la cara 50 pesos.

-pero me traes el cambio.-dijo kanon mientras shaka corría hacia el puesto de venta.

-espera shaka, tráeme uno a mi también sin mostaza y con muuucho aji -y sin mas shaka se abalanzo al puesto de venta y comió como nunca antes.

Todos miraron a kanon con seriedad –que yo también tengo hambre.

EN CELDAS

-y tu que me ves?-pregunto aioria a un muchacho que estaba parado en una esquina de lo más tranquilo oliendo una rosa.

-que te conozco?-pregunto de nuevo pero este no respondió.

-eres mudo o te comieron la lengua los ladrones jeje los ladrones entiendes como estamos entre ladrones pues…tu sabes con los ratones y todo eso-pero el muchacho seguía sin responder.

-ashhh ya habla, habla que me decespeeeraaaas – grito aioria, sosteniendo de los hombros a este joven.

-tan impaciente, como siempre….-dijo el chico parándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

-que acaso te conozco? desde que te vi note algo familiar en ti, pero no se que con exactitud. -aioria solo lo miraba con recelo-quien eres?

-veo que salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

-a que te refieres?

-nada, nada mejor dime qué hiciste para estar aquí no me digas que tu también mataste a alguien?

-también? Acaso Tu mataste a alguien?

-puede ser, pero antes respóndeme.

- veras mi hermano me digo desde pequeño que no hablara con desconocidos así es que si me permites.-Dijo aioria apartándose del joven y zanganeando de lo lindo a su hermano.

-despierta despierta yaaaa-

CON SHION

-como esperan que piense en algo con este horrible dolor de cabeza?- dijo muy enojado shion al ver como todo se salía de control pues en menos de 10 minutos todo a su alrededor era ruinas desastre y sobretodo desesperación. Claro todo a causa de sus amados caballeros primero: shaka al notar que ya le vació el puesto a la señora se desespero y comenzó a perseguir a kanon el cual solo corría en círculos y círculos de lo más cansado y mareado tirándole todo lo que podía a shaka. Luego un Aldebarán que se despertó junto con DM y no hacían más que reír y llorar al mismo tiempo mientras destrozaban todo a su paso como poseídos, después Mu mas irritable que nunca quejándose de todo y gritándole sin cesar a un saga que no hacía más que taparse los oídos y quedarse recostado en el suelo sin ánimos de nada y luego milo que estaba de lo mas mojado tratando de quitarse a como dé lugar esa cinta y baya que lo estaba por lograr.

-qué bueno que me resguarde a tiempo-decía doko muy asustado.

-tu, mejor sal de ahí y ayúdame con esto supuesto mejor amigo-grito shion a un doko que se subió al árbol mal alto que encontró, para resguardarse y ahora no hallaba la manera de bajar.

- que? no sé, no sé, no sé, no sé, que hacer tengo frio y miedo-decía un muy inseguro doko, que solo se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

-vamos baja

-pero tengo miedo- y sin mas doko se soltó a llorar- yo quiero a mi mamiiiiiiii-

-primero baja y ayúdame a controlar esta situación yo no puedo pensar con tantos gritos reclamos y quejas. -shion se notaba más que enojado que nunca, si tan solo tuviera un analgésico para su terrible dolor. Eso si en cuanto este efecto pasara y todos vuelvan al santuario no aria más que desquitarse con todos y cada uno de ellos.

-aaaayuda shaka me quiere comer y lo que es peor no me trajo el hot dog que le pedí.

-jejejeje que malos gustos tienes shaka hip deberías de tomar en cuenta que no se a bañado en maaaas de una semana hip y que sería mejor comer estiércol jejejeje -decía DM que estaba observándolo todo muy animado y sosteniendo una botella de vino que sabe a saber de dónde saco.

-no me ayudes tanto DM –kanon solo lo miraba con enojo mientras shaka meditaba mejor en que comer.

-de nada hip-y así siguió bebiendo y saltando de vivienda en vivienda de lo más divertido.

- el mundo se va a acabar lo sé no miento, usted señor tiene que escucharme mire que tengo razón yo lo sé señor señora todos…-Aldebarán amedrentaba a las personas y las asustaba todo aquel que estaba cerca de ahí solo corría aterrado.

-esto es horrible y ni siquiera hemos arribado al aéreo puerto, seguro que Athena va a matarnos por esto-shion solo se resigno y se sentó en la banqueta más próxima a esperar a que se lo tragara la tierra. COSA QUE POR DESGRACIA NO PABA.

COPNTINUARAAA


	8. AL FIN LLEGAMOS Y AHORA QUE?

CELDAS POLICIALES.

-que le paso a tu hermano?- pregunto el muchacho muy interesado.

-nada que te importe extraño.

-pues si no quieres mi ayuda-

-en que podría ayudarme un sujeto como tu

-pues….-de repente se abrió la reja.

-bien delincuentes tienen derecho a una llamada, háganla y apúrense que ya estamos por enjuiciarlos y meterlos a la cárcel de por vida jjajajajajaaj- reía con malicia el oficial A mientras se dirigía hacia aioria y compañía.

-quee pero ya le dije que…

-nada de peros has tu llamada y despierta a tu hermano que este no es un maldito hotel.-dijo el oficial mientras se llevaba a aioria fuera dejando solo a su hermano.

-espere y mi…

-no te preocupes yo cuidare de tu hermano tú has esa llamada-le grito el muchacho dirigiéndose a aioria.

-ten solo 5 minutos rápido bromista ja ja

-ay ya pero deje de reír como loco- decía aioria mirando con recelo al oficial mientras le entregaba en auricular a aioria- a ver a quien voy a llamar…. no tengo idea veamos…. ya se.

EL SANTUARIO

-vaya esto es divertido ahora vamos a ver que tiene shaka- decía SHURA mientras dejaba el expediente de aioria y sacaba el de shaka- uyyy si esto llegara a las manos equivocadas alguien podría sacarle muuucho provecho jajajjaajjajaja veamos…..ring, ring ring.–de repente, shura comenzó a dejar todo como estaba a la velocidad de la luz – que rayos fue eso -dijo mirando en todas direcciones- hay creo que es mi cellphone por poco y me da un infarto, maldita la hora en la que creí que sería de utilidad ja si lo único que me trajo fue problemas, como soy el único con este artefacto todos me llaman para pedirme favores que shura no tengo ropa limpia, que shura dile al patriarca que no voy a subir como a ti te queda cerca, que hora tienes, que como duermo por las noches y sus típicas bromas de ahí lavan ropa etc etc…rayos maldito kanon por que tuvo que darle mi numero a medio mundo. Si ya recibí llamadas de 50 personas que no conozco.- shura se veía muy disgustado- y 100 mensajitos de texto no soy un maldito psicólogo y si lo fuera no estoy hecho de favores ja.

-diga con quien quiere hablar y su asusto? rápido que no estoy para bromas-

-hola amigo, tengo un problema….. ¿Cuanto es 1 + 0 elevado a la sexta? He.. Dime te hablo desde Alemania, saludos a la familia.

-que crees que soy tu maldita calculadora portátil? nada mas deja que te encuentre y vas a saber cuánto es 10 millones de corta duras en tu cuerpo.

-¡oye! que no eres tu el que publico su número en la red como referencia a cualquier problema que nos da la vida, amigo esto es importante….. he amigo?

-RAYOS. –dijo shura tirando su celular y pisoteándolo hasta que; se redujo a cenizas.

-tranquilo shura, paciencia ya te desquitaras de él en cuanto lo veas, pero ahora a lo importante – y shura continuo hojeando los expedientes permanentes de sus compañeros. Mientras, alguien lo observaba y tomaba una foto sin que este se diera cuenta.

CELDAS POLICIALES

-rayos está ocupado, no puedo creer que cada vez que lo necesito, siempre este ocupado rayos ….. y ahora a quien le hablo?.

-se acabo el tiempo muchachito-dijo el oficial al momento en que le quitaba el teléfono y lo conducía nuevamente a celdas.

-qué, pero si no hable con nadie- dijo aioria muy furioso

-no, nos interesa

-malditos policías, nada mas dejen que salga y ya verán.

-con que amenazando a la autoridad-dijo el oficial pegándole a aioria en la cabeza y metiéndolo de nuevo a celdas.

-SE VAN A ACORDAR DE MIiiiiii –grito aioria

-y como te fue?-

-como crees, estoy arto me gustaría derrumbar la pared y salir corriendo.

-sí pero por que estas aquí?

-quieres saber porque estoy aquí? pues te lo diré.- aioria se acerco a este y lo sostuvo por los hombros- pasa que tengo unos compañeros más que incompetentes, inútiles y un patriarca que no hace más que ordenar y gritar yo no tengo por qué estar aquí, no he hecho nada y para colmo no siento mi cosmos energía, es algo que me preocupa como el hecho de que mi hermano se haya desmayado.

-así que; deja de ser un estorbo mas y aléjate -aioria si que comenzaba a desesperarse no hacía otra cosa que, no fuera ir de una lado a otro como león enjaulado, je y eso era.

CON SHION

- Como que no saben dónde está el auto si hace un instante estaba aquí?-grito shion.

- Si pero es que nadie se dio cuenta, como shaka se la ha pasado vomite y vomite desde que se dio cuenta que se comió una tonelada de carne de dudosa procedencia y doko que no tiene idea de cómo se subió y como le va a hacer para bajar de ese árbol mientras DM no para de mover el árbol para "ayudarlo" ha bajar por lo cual doko no deja de pedir ayuda, y MU que no para de disculparse con saga por la cosas que le dijo y no sé que fue, pero ah de ser algo terrible como para que saga se pusiera a llorar como magdalena y kanon no para de consolarlo, Aldebarán sigue a hablando con su reflejo como si este fuera su mejor amigo, y yo que acabo de quitar me la cinta, me fui a cambiar de ropa al santuario y cuando regrese usted me dijo; que como era posible que se habían robado el carro? y todo eso.-dijo milo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras se comía un chocolate que le había quitado a Aldebarán. Shion no dejaba de fruncir el ceño nada salió como esperaba y para ser francos ya se había hartado con sus poderes de vuelta uso su tele transportación antes de que todos sus caballeros ocasionaran mas destrozos y de que la policía los atrapara otra vez y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban todos en el aeropuerto.

- FIN DEL MAAAS LARGO FLASH BACK.

-quieres mas detalles he doko -shion solo se quedo de brazos cruzados aparentemente enojado.

-ya ya no era necesario que contaras toooodo lo que paso –dijo doko bostezando puesto que shion no dejaba de quejarse y parlotear.

-miren, miren nada más que hora es son las 9:00pm y se supone que deberíamos de haber arribado hace como 10 horas-shion se veía muy disgustado.-esta es la última vez que los saco del santuario a todos juntos bola de irresponsables y mal mandados.

Ya ya shion tranquilízate, mejor vámonos de aquí porque la verdad dudo muuucho que athena nos haya esperado, si lo sabré yo no mas la haces esperar 5 minutos y se va con lo tardona que es y…..-

Yaaa doko tienes razón mejor vámonos al santuario de seguro ella ya ha de estar ahí-dijo milo muuuy aburrido shion se veía decepcionado.

-sii para que preocuparnos ya total mañana le damos la bienvenida que planeaste mira aquí tengo el precioso arreglo floral que me encargaste- doko le mostro a shion unas cuantas ramitas con unas hojas cecas- shion al ver esto se puso a llorar.

-soy el peor no logre darle la bienvenida a athena que por semanas estuve preparando y ahora tengo una simple rama.- shion se soltó a llorar mientras era consolado por doko el cual solo asentía y asentía.

- ya ya no todo es malo estamos aquí no?

- que no todo es malo? Mira doko esto es más que malo para empezar no tenemos idea de donde se encuentra afrodita, no sabemos cómo sacar a aioria y a aioros de la cárcel y de seguro ya le quitaron a aioros la costosa joya real de hace siglos que pretendía entregarle a athena para que no se enoje, destrozaron más de media ciudad los noticieros no hacen otra cosa que decir que se trata de una banda de delincuentes muuuy peligrosos, nos robaron el auto en el que fui a gastas la despensa de esta semana, shaka no para de vomitar, DM sigue bebiendo, Aldebarán que no deja de amedrantar con ese cuchillo a cuanta gente pasa como loco, saga no deja de llorar mu sigue disculpándose y kanon… ¡KANON¡ deja esa máquina ya has perdido más de 30 pesos no vas a ganar nada.

-pero patriarca un caballero dorado jamás se da por vencido -decía kanon poniendo otra moneda en la máquina para ganar dinero.

- no vas a ganar nada, porque estas mas salado que el agua de mar jajaja- reía milo mirando a kanon desperdiciar todo su dinero que en verdad no era suyo claro mientras "consolaba a su hermano" le quito la cartera y ahora se mal gastaba su dinero.

-hip si cree que eso es lo peor pa patriaraca está equivocado hip pues fíjese que Camus seguía encerrado en la cajuela del carro jajajja y lo que es peor creo que al idiota de kanon hip se le olvido el báculo de a athena en el auto y vaya a saber que idiota lo tenga en su poder ahora hip- al escuchar esto ultimo shion se vino abajo, ósea que de desmayo mientras doko miraba asesinamente a DM el cual seguía chupe y chupe.

-EN EL AUTO ESPECIFICAMENTE EN LA MALETERA

-saquen me de aquíiiiiiii ya no puedo respirar me sofocooooo- decía muy desesperado Camus que se encontraba en la cajuela más que incomodo pues tenía algo debajo suyo que le estorbaba-se que este es mi castigo por desmayarme y no conducir el carro pero por favor sáquenme patriarca escuchemeee.-y así camus se puso a golpear desesperadamente la cajuela del carro.

-oye Juanito no oyes un ruido en la cajuela?-dijo el malhechor que se había apoderado del auto mientras sus ocupantes estaban más que distraídos.

-sí creo que tienes razón Pedrito mejor ve y fíjate?-dijo el otro ladrón muy asustado deteniendo el carro.

-por que yo? ja faltaba más si robarte este cacharro fue tu idea mira que solo traía pura basura nada valioso rosas tiradas, tarjetas cursis, botellas de vino vacías, 2 globos y un horrible bastón aparte de que todo está mojado y sucio.

-si ya sé, pero que tal si hay cosas de valor en la maletera? Tal vez el que está haciendo ese ruido sea solo un perro y ya con lo descuidado que eran los dueños del auto no me sorprendería. Si hasta nos dio tiempo de llevar el auto a empujones hasta la próxima gasolinera, que de paso estaba a una cuadra. Creo que hasta les hicimos un favor-dijo el malhechor bajándose junto con su compinche cuando ambos oyeron.

-por favor ya aprendí la lección no vuelvo a ser tan presumido, ni altanero es más los voy a tratar como compañeros que somos en lugar de mirarlos con desdén y soberbia dejare de ignorarlos como si fueran basura, pero por favor saquen meeeee. -Camus se oía sumamente alterado al oír esto los ladrones se abrazaron entre sí.

-con que un perro he?

-tal vez sea un perro que habla-dijo el otro sonriendo

-yo me voy, esto no lo vale- dijo Pedrito tirando el báculo.

-espera tengo una idea?-Juanito se veía muy decidido.

EN CELDAS.

-sigo sin sentir mi cosmos energía que pasa por que- aioria se veía más que preocupado se sentó al lado le su hermano mientras este seguía desmayado.

-por que por qué- de repente y sin previo aviso el malhechor que noqueo anteriormente lo sostuvo por la chaqueta lo comenzó a zanganearlo mientras la bola de amigos que tenia lo apoyaban uno sosteniendo a aioria de un brazo y otro del restante mientras los demás lo acorralaban.

-lo anterior fue pura suerte mequetrefe, pero ahora me las vas a pagar- el malhechor quiso tirarle un golpe en el rostro, pero se detuvo al oír algo.

-yo que tu no lo haría -dijo el muchacho parándose delante de este

-así y porque no? Que acaso tú me vas a detener jajajaja-dijo este retomando su labor cuando sintió a alguien más detrás de él.

- no yo no, pero el sí- dijo el chico señalando a un Aioros que se veía más que furioso al ver como ese pelafustán pretendía golpear a su pequeño hermano.

- así y tu quie…..-el malhechor no termino de hablar puesto que aioros le tiro un golpe y comenzó a patearlo hasta que este quedo inconsciente de ahí se dirigió a la bola de amigos que tenia y les repartió puñetes patadas que hasta el muchacho comenzó a sentir lástima por estos.

-Se los advertí

-ya ya cálmate aioros total no me hicieron nada mírame -aioria estaba más que feliz al ver que su hermano lo había defendido, claro que eso siempre pasaba cuando alguien sin importar quien sea pretendía lastimar a según él SU indefenso hermanito.

- me da gusto que te despertaras, mira que ya me tenias preocupado.-dijo aioria abrazando a su hermano.

-he que este no es un sueño? A qué hora me desmaye no lo recuerdo, pero eso ya no importa ahora tenemos que salir de este lugar y quitarle la joya a ese oficial corrupto y creo saber como jejeje están con migo?

-tanto aioria como el muchacho que ya han de saber que es afrodita lo miraron con miedo puesto que cada vez que a aioros se le ocurría algo siempre pasaban cosas terribles.

EL SANTUARIO

- Ahora que lo pienso que no se supone que esa niña debería de haber llegado con la banda de inútiles (menos shion y doko)-pensaba shura recostado de lo más cómodo y tranquilo en su recamara.- como sea debo suponer que una vez mas todo le salió mal a shion, que pena desde el principio todo salió mal nadie le obedecía, todos se ausentaban a las reuniones que organizaba para quedar con la bienvenida de esa intrusa. -shura dio un fuerte suspiro.- no fue mi intención no darle el mapa y no llevarlos hasta el aeropuerto, claro como yo soy el único que sabe cómo manejar ese auto y con permiso de conducir, pudo ser más fácil, pero bueno ya llegaran y se va a armar el gran pleito, bueno no tengo nada que lamentar me la pase como nunca, por fin tuve tiempo para terminar de ordenar mi templo y deshacerme de cosas que ya no uso además de que le saque una copia al expediente de todos ah eh hice unos cambios en el mío jajajaja este día será memorable, aunque no sé porque, pero tengo el extraño presentimiento de que desde mañana ya nada será igual-y sin dar más vueltas shura se acomodo en su lecho y se echo a roncar jajajaja.

RECAMARA DE ATHENEA

-TADSUMI ya terminaste de cavar esas tumbas por tu bien espero que sí y que estén más profundas que tus ojos jejejeje TADSUMI contéstame -decía saori mas que furica

-si señora ya las cabe me tarde mucho porque este calor no perdona, además el suelo estaba más que tieso. - tadumi se veía muy agotado cuando quiso sentarse athena lo detuvo

-espera no te sientes ahí, mira que he ingeniado una y mil maneras de vengarme de esos inútiles y halle una digna de mi ingenio.

-así y cual?

-pues nada mas siéntate y lo veras-

-(sentar me sí eso hace unos según eso era lo que iba a hacer que cansado estoy)-pensaba tadsumi al momento en el que sentaba y se paraba instantánea mente puesto que había muuucho chinches en el sofá.-hay hay

-ajjajajaj eso puse una y mil trampas en todo este mugriento santuario jajajajaja ya verás nada mas deja que entren por esa puerta y lo sabrás jajajaja- saori tenía una mirada muy sádica mi entras truenos destellaban tras suyo.

CONTINUARAAA


	9. Aquel que aparenta es

_**EN EL AUTO**_

-bien ya sabes el plan yo abro la maletera y tu golpeas a ese alguien que está adentro con todas tu fuerzas ok-dijo el ladrón más que nervioso.

-por qué no mejor tu lo golpeas y yo salgo corriendo?

-ya te lo dije, no vamos a perder la oportunidad de hallar quien sabe que por tu cobardía de no golpear a ese alguien.

-ya esta bueno, pero más te vale que funcione.-dijo el otro sosteniendo la bandeja de oro lo más alto que pudo.

-a la cuenta de 3 uno dos y 2 y….-miradas cómplices y…. 3 -al momento en que este abrió la maletera Camus salió para tomar oxigeno muy cansado y desorientado.

-Pero por qué rayos me metieron ahí son unos….- de repente Camus mira a su alrededor y observa el carro todo destrozado y magullado se inclino para recoger el báculo de athena cuando.

-pero que paso a….-el ladrón de lo mas asustado le dio un golpe en la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo, Camus cayo inconsciente al acto.

-muy bien hecho Juanito, muy bien hecho.-el otro ladron solo se acercaba a Camus para revisar si tenía algo de valor y no le fue mal le saco la billetera y vaya que Camus tenia billetes y un anillo de oro que le dieron por ganar la armadura dorada de acuario.

-este tipo se ve que es finolis, mira nada mas la pinta que tiene. –dijo el otro ladrón mientras le quitaba la chaqueta a Camus y se la colocaba.- y mira sus calzados no están nada mal hey que te dije que valía la pena no?

-sí que sí, pero en la maletera solo hay cajas

-no seas tonto, tienes que abrirlas.-dijo este abriendo una.-mira esto es un broche bonito, muy bonito haber que tiene ese…

-tiene un espejo mediano y no se ve mal-decía este mirando su reflejo.

-aquí hay un reloj y un porta retratos con una foto de patitos hoooo-

-bien todo esto es muy interesante ya mejor vámonos que este se puede despertar en cualquier momento.

-si vámonos, porque no creo que nos den mucho por este bastón ni por este cacharro de auto.- sin más los ladrones se escabulleron por la oscuridad dejando a Camus inconsciente y descalzo. Pobre jejejeje.

**_EN EL AEREO PUERTO_**

-les dije que ganaría ven. –decía de lo más contento kanon extendiendo su mano y mostrando 5 pesos.

-si por fin ganaste algo después de perder 100 pesos en esa maquinita, tu sí que eres astuto y sabes hacer negocio,-dijo milo mirando a un kanon mas que feliz por su según el Azaña.

-Esto demuestra que kanon de géminis no ha sido derrotado nunca jamás.-dijo kanon extendiendo su brazo y haciendo caer un florero estilo chapulín colorado.

-torpeee. –le dijo doko muy enojado puesto que ahora tenía que pagar el daño.

-ya ya saga por favor deja de llorar, mira que no era consciente de lo que te decía y sinceramente no recuerdo que fue.-mu se veía más que culpable saga lloraba como nunca antes.

-en serio no te acuerdas que me dijiste que era un tonto, convenenciero, pusilánime asqueroso,que mi hermano el gemelo tonto es mil veces más inteligente que yo y a logrado más cosas, que yo no sé hacer nada bien y que me voy a morir por estupidez aguda y además de que kanon les simpatiza MAS a ustedes que a yo guaaa eso sí que me dolió.-MU solo lo consolaba y consolaba sin saber qué hacer.

_**EN CELDAS**_

-por cierto tu quien eres? Acaso nos conocemos tu voz me suena familiar.-DIJO aioros mirando atento al muchacho.

-si hermano, yo también sentí algo parecido oblígale a que nos revele su identidad-

-está bien se los diré, pero antes prométanme no hacer ningún tipo de comentario hasta terminarle el relato.

-prometido pero que no sea como los relatos que hace shion por que ahí si yo me duermo-dijeron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo

-bien

FLASH BACK de afrodita

-no lo puedo creer, es que esto no puede ser tengo que huir salir desaparecer de este lugar, antes de que me atrapen y me encierren en esa horrible cárcel, no no prefiero huir y no ser visto jamás.-decía afrodita que corría a toda velocidad alegándose de la escena del crimen.- tengo que controlar mis instintos asesinos, esto no puede volver á suceder, pero no puedo evitarlo cada vez que alguien dice algo de mi aspecto me pongo furioso. -afrodita se detuvo en un estacionamiento muy cansado, cuando un conductor se detuvo ante él.

-dime muchachita cuanto me sale?-decía el pelafustán a afrodita casi le da un infarto, se puso rojo del coraje rompió el vidrio del carro y saco al conductor de este

-mira escoria, vuelves a insinuar una cosa como esa de nuevo y vas a acompañar a tu tátara abuela al mas allá.-

-perdón, no fue mi intención ofenderla señorita.- el hombre no hacía más que temblar al sentir que era sujetado con muuucha fuerza.

-escucha con atención y mírame bien yo no soy una chica soy un caballero y mas te vale que agarres la carcacha que tienes por auto y no te cruces en mi camino de nuevo, porque te juro que te destrozo enterito si vuelvo a ver tu repugnante rostro ok.- afrodita soltó al sujeto, pero no sin antes darle tremendo golpe y darle una patada a su carro.

-rayos no puede ser, a donde vaya siempre es igual con este ya van como 8 personas a las que he amenazado y 10 a las que he golpeado esto no puede seguir así a donde vaya va a ser lo mismo sería mejor cambiar por completo y ser otra persona.- de repente afrodita de detuvo frente a un salón de belleza.- eso es.

-bienvenida a fashion y style que podemos hacer por ti preciosa?-dijo una de las encargadas de ese salón de belleza.

- mejor se calla y me escucha con atención quiero que me corte el cabello y me cambie por completo el estilo que tengo, haga lo que tenga que hacer para que gente horrible como usted deje de confundirme con mujer le que do claro "señorita".-afrodita se sentó en la silla más cercana que encontró en tanto la encargada no cambiaba la cara de asombro. Le puso una tela y comenzó a cortarle el pelo afrodita solo mantenía los ojos cerrado.-esto es lo mejor, nadie te volverá a confundir, tienes que ser fuerte, luego huir a Suecia y no volver nunca más.

DOS HORAS DESPUES…..

-vaya, quedo muy bien crea me nadie volverá a confundirlo jamás.- dijo la encargada más que conforme con su labor.

-déjese de tanto parloteos y páseme el espejo.-

-no necesita espejo solo abra los ojos.-

-más le vale que valga la pena o le juro que no le doy propina.-dijo afrodita mientras abría sus ojos lentamente.

-ese, ese, ese soy yo?-decía afrodita señalando a un joven nada femenino delante suyo, era todo lo contrario, tenía el cabello de color negro oscuro cortado hasta las orejas liso su peinado era sencillo todo atrás y uno que otro cabello caía con gracia en su rostro, le había lavado el rostro no tenía nada de maquillaje, tenía un pircing en su labio inferior y sus cejas no estaban tan formadas como antes.

-sip mire nada mas necesita la ropa adecuada y ya está.-le sonreía la muchacha muy feliz.

-es usted una, una genio, yo jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer semejante disparate en mi rostro, pero cabe decir que sigo luciendo bello y eso es gracias a mis fracciones únicas jajajja bien gracias señorita.-dijo afrodita mientras sacaba dinero y se lo entregaba.-y espero no volverla a ver porque si lo hago no se que pueda pasar adiós.

-bien ahora tengo que comprarme ropa nueva y desaparecer lo más pronto posible.

3 HORAS DESPUES

-rayos no puedo, no puedo sacarme de la mente a ese maldito pelafustán que mate, esto no está saliendo como yo quiero, si nadie ha vuelto a insinuar cosas de mí que me irriten, pero de que me sirve si no voy a poder dormir tranquilo por las noches, creo que lo mejor va a ser que me entregue y page por mi delito, es lo mejor por lómenos así como estoy nadie se atreverá a fastidiarme y al primero que me amedrente lo siendo un caballero de athena nadie puede conmigo, pero creo que lo más conveniente es que no meta al santuario en esto,sí es lo mejor adiós para siempre amigos míos.-y así afrodita se dirigía a toda velocidad a la estación de policía.

_**FIN DEL FASH BACK DE AFRODITA**_

- Y eso fue lo que paso – afrodita se veía sumamente acongojado mi entras los hermanos solo lo miraban desorientados.

- Pero afrodita si tu no mataste a nadie.-

- Que?

- Eso que tu no mataste a nadie, mira te cuento lo que paso….- dijo aioros sosteniendo a afrodita de los hombros

- Escucha después de que te fuiste sin previo aviso, shion atendió al muchacho y se puso mejor, no mas lo dejamos todo desmayado en plena avenida, es todo nada más y tú no tienes porque culparte por algo que no paso ok.

- Ósea que me cambie el look por nada?

- Pus si.- dijeron los dos hermanos con una enorme sonrisa.

-rayos, pero bueno supongo que esto no podría ser peor.- afrodita solo se sentó en el piso todo cansado y decepcionado.

- ustedes que opinan?

-Yo opino que luces mas varonil, mira que ya nadie en el santuario va a volver a molestarte ni a insinuar algo gracias a tu nueva apariencia.-dijo aioros.

-Si afro calma, te vez cool mira que a mí me gusta el pircing que tienes en el labio- dijo aioria muy emocionado mirando a su hermano.

- A no aioria eso si que no, tú no tienes permiso para hacerte un pircing ni siquiera lo pienses-

- Pero yo ya tengo 20 años y pue…

- -nada dije que no y no…. eso es muy peligroso, dime que le voy a decir a nuestra sagrada madre he que permití que hicieras de tu cuerpo cuanto quisieras no, no solo los malhechores tienen eso.- dijo aioros mientras afrodita lo miraba enojado- bueno los malhechores y afrodita claro.

- -podrían discutir de eso después miren que ahora hay que salir de este mugriento sitio.- afrodita solo quería descansar y regresar al santuario a regar sus hermosos rosales.

- Bien seguiremos el plan que idee ustedes solo síganme- dijo aioros mientras afrodita y aioria solo lo miraban preocupados.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	10. Los inconvenientes no faltan

**_EL AEROPUERTO_**

- Bueno chicos, creo que se hace tarde lo mejor es que regresemos al santuario a descansar, porque hoy ah sido un día agobiante, síganme.- dijo doko cargando a shion, aun inconsciente.

- - MU acércate y trae a doña magdalena contigo.-saga paró de llorar al acto y se dirigió a doko.

- Óigame, yo no soy ninguna magdalena.-

- Así, entonces ¿por qué no dejas de llorar?

- ya me calme.-dijo saga parándose firme y mirando a sus compañeros.

- - ustedes banda de tontos, quiero que sepan que no me interesa lo que piensen de MI, a SAGA DE GEMINIS ni le va, ni le viene nada de lo que digan.

- Así? entonces ¿por qué te pusiste a llorar, por lo que mu dijo?

- Pues….. por el mismo hecho por el cual, usted se subió al árbol y se puso a decir MAMI QUIERO A MI MAMI- dijo saga mirando muy enfadado a doko.

- Mira muchachito insolente, eso lo dejamos para después, ahora lo importante es regresar al santuario. Ya mañana hablaremos de eso.

- MILO, deja de instigar a Aldebarán a que se lance por ese precipicio y mejor tráelo para aquí, que quiero irme ya.- y ahí se encontraba milo tratando de que alde se tirara diciéndole que era lo mejor para la humanidad.

- Si patriarca ya voy,-dijo milo sosteniendo a tauro el cual se encontraba más que mareado, pues milo no dejaba de darle vueltas y vueltas para que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera.- ven alde, creo que esto lo dejamos para la otra.

- Si su majestad. -decía alde todo desorientado.

- KANON ¿donde rayos te metiste?-

- Aquí estoy, no tiene que gritar- doko se sobresalto pues kanon se encontraba detrás suyo, comiéndose unas papas, que se había comprado con los 5 pesos que se gano.

- DM, ya deja en paz a shaka, que ya bastantes problemas tiene, con eso de que se comió una tonelada de pescado crudo y 4 pilas duracel.

- Esta bueno, hip pero quién lo diría jamás lo vi tan verde jajaja

- Déjame en pgg paz, solo quiero regre pgg sar al santuario y regresar y no salir de mi sala gemela jamás.- decía shaka mientras se dirigía hacia doko y se recostaba en el suelo mientras los otros se alejaban de él, pues no querían que les vomitara encima.

- Bien todos listo, MU llévanos de regreso al santuario.

- Como diga señor- mu uso su tele transportación y todos aparecieron en la entrada de Aries.

- Aries?... ¿porque siempre terminamos aquí? hip- DM aun ebrio se acerco a mu y lo confronto. -no hubiera sido mejor que nos hip tele transportaras a nuestros respectivos templos.

- No, porque para eso tienes pies y yo no voy a hacerle favores, a personas que no se lo merecen.-mu se veía enojado.

- ya basta, dejen de discutir que lo mejor es….-doko no termino de hablar porque shion se despertó.

- Pero cuando llegamos aquí?

- Hace un rato shion, mira mejor descansamos y ya mañana matas a quien te de la regalada gana.- doko se veía sumamente somnoliento.-mira, que no hemos comido nada en todo el día y lo mejor es que descansemos, siiiiiiiiiii. -doko lo miro con ojos de perrito arrepentido.

- -bien, está bien, subamos y… - de repente, shion sintió una cosmo energía en el templo de athena, miro a su alrededor.

- - huyyyy athena ya está aquí.-dijo shion muy nervioso.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunto doko

- Mira esa es su limosina y acabo de sentir su cosmos en la recamara principal, no, no de seguro está enojada y puede que….

- Calma amigo, lo mejor es presentarnos ante ella y contarle lo que paso, tal vez sea una niña engreída, pero es la reencarnación de athena y nos tiene que comprender ya verás que sí.

- tienes razón mentirle no serviría, puede leer nuestros pensamientos… ya esta vamos todos. -shion se paro firme y los demás cansados como nunca lo siguieron a regañadientes.

EN CELDAS

-ayudaaaa oficial mi hermano no reacciona, por favoooor- gritaba aioria más que dramático, sosteniendo a aioros en sus manos.

- y ahora qué?-dijo el oficial "A " abriendo la reja y dirigiéndose hacia a aioria.

-pero si son ustedes, miren desde que llegaron a no han hecho más que fastidiarme la vida, mejor cállate y deja ver la novela que….-mientras el oficial estaba distraído afrodita lo golpeo con una roca y este se desmayo.

-muyyy bien afrodita ¿tienes las llaves?

- claro que sí.

-Bien, primera fase completada, ahora pasemos a la segunda, hallar la joya perdida y luego a la tercera, salir de este lugar no sin antes vengarnos de los oficiales, después a la cuarta matar a los que nos dejaron solos jejeje bien, andando.

-si- dijeron ambos mientras afrodita cerraba con llave la celda, aun con el oficial A dentro.

- que la paces bien.-dijo afrodita dándole alcance a los hermanos.

-hermano y….¿cómo se supone que vamos a hallar esa joya?

-muy fácil hermanito, para eso le quitamos el uniforme a el oficial jajaja- dijo aioros mientras se cambiaba de ropaje, con afrodita y aioria guardándole la espalda.

-yo, me haré pasar por ese odioso oficial y le sacare información al otro pelafustán, para que me dé el paradero de la joya.

-ashh no sería más fácil, echar de cabeza este lugar y darle un buen susto a estos oficiales, para que nos digan donde quedo la joya.-dijo afrodita algo cansado.

-nooo, que no entiendes que no podemos dejar que se den cuenta de quienes somos. Además no quiero ocasionar mas destrozos, que con los que ocasionaron los demás vasta.-dijo aioros dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaba el oficial X.

- y ¿cómo le harás para que ese sujeto te diga dónde está la joya?

-ya lo veras, confía en mi.-dijo aioros adentrándose a la sala.

_**EN EL SANTUARIO**_

-ESPEREN….- de repente milo se detuvo y miro a sus alrededores.- ¿donde se supone que esta Camus?

-hasta ahora lo preguntas y dices ser su amigo. Ja con razón no te tira bola.- dijo kanon bostezando.

-cállate, si me di cuenta, lo que pasa es que se me olvido y…-cuando milo se dirigió a la sala de Aries, piso algo y se resbalo, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había pisado era una cascara de plátano, miro a mu efadado. Mientras dos sombras desconocidas los observaban, la primera reía discretamente.

-jiijiji ya cayo uno, todos los demás también caerán jajajaj soy la mejor.

-una cascara de plátano? Que original.- decía tadsumi cerrando los ojos

-cállate, primero no se me ocurrió nada, así que esta es la trampa más cree me que las demás no se comparan jajaja. -reía saori como desquiciada- oye no se supone que eran más? Donde están? más les vale darme una buena explicación para esto.

-MUUuuu ¿por qué dejas tu basura por doquier? mira que creí que eras más limpio, pero esto me demuestra lo contrario.- milo se encontraba disgustado mu solo lo miraba con expresión cansada.

-no digas tonterías, mu será puerco, pero no tiene la culpa de tu torpeza, porque tú ya naciste así.- dijo kanon adelantándose unos pasos y caminando con cautela puesto que había cascaras de plátano por todo el templo.-enserio, mu pon la basura en su lugar.

-yo no hice eso, además a mi no me gustan los plátanos me dan dolor de cabeza.-dijo mu muy indignado agarrando una escoba y barriendo.

-bien, entonces dile a tu revoltoso aprendiz, que no sea tan puerco contrólalo.- dijo milo siguiendo con la pelea.

-el no pudo ser, porque lo mande hace una semana con los de bronce a cuidar del palacio de athena.

-no te creo.-dijo milo cruzándose de brazos.

-no me importa, usted si me cree ¿verdad patriarca?-mu se veía angustiado.

- mira, a estas alturas no se qué cree, mejor limpia eso que podría caerme.

-huyyyy hip y eso sería terrible, para alguien de su avanzada edad-

-cállate DM. -shion miro asesinamente a DM- todos adelante.- dijo shion mientras salían del templo de Aries.

EN CELDAS

- mira que no debiste irte pareja. pues Juan Pedro acaba de declararse a juanita, cuando jose Antonio venia a toda máquina con su camión y los arrollo ja.

- Si, si terrible.- dijo aioros modulando su tono de voz, para que este no se diera cuenta mientras miraba al suelo.

- Y dime ¿qué querían esos idiotas? no me digas que le temen a la oscuridad, con lo tontos que son no me sorprendería, sobre todo el menor me pareció un idiota total, no hacía más que gritar y quejarse ¿qué dices si mañana los hacemos sufrir un poco he?. -aioros se contuvo lo mejor que pudo para no echarse encima de ese tipo sin decir nada.

- Y….. que dices he que paso?-pregunto el oficial acercándose a aioros.

- Nada, nada lo lo mismo de siempre pleito ya los puse a dormir.-dijo apartándose lo más lejos que pudo de el oficial.

- Qué bien, me alegra, ahora que te parece si nos echamos otra ronda de tragos he? vamos.

- Si, si si pero primero que tal si hablamos de los objetos que les extrajimos a esos tipos sospechosos.

- No te conocía ese sentido del humor jajaja como que donde están? si tú los guardaste, no te acuerdas, mira que hasta ahora no me dijiste donde pusiste la joya invaluable que tenían ese par de bobos.- aioros se puso a temblar, como no se le ocurrió que el otro oficial podía guardar tan preciada información, ahora estaba atado de manos y no sabía qué hacer, el otro oficial solo se acercaba a el más y más.

- Dime ¿donde lo pusiste?

- Pues….Pues…..MIRA UN OVNI.-dijo aioros señalando la ventana de fondo mientras el otro oficial volteaba rápidamente.

- Donde?-aioros no lo pensó mucho. cuando este volteo le dio un golpe con la macana.

- Rayos, como no pude prever esto, bueno no me queda más que regresar a celdas y secarle la información a ese oficial.

- Que paso bro ya sabes donde quedo la joya?-pregunto ansioso aioria.

- Pues….Veras…. este oficial no tiene idea de donde está, pues al parecer el otro oficial que dejamos en celdas la guardo y…. ahora tenemos que regresar, ah y acabo de noquear a este, para que no me descubra.

- Como quien dice, todo salió mal.-afrodita no hacía más que chocar su cabeza contra la pared mientras repetía.-¿por qué a mí?

- ya me canse, yo le sacare la información a ese pelafustán y luego nos largaremos ok.-dijo aioria más que enojado.

- Pero…-aioros quiso refutar, pero su hermano lo callo.-sin peros andando que tengo sueño.

- Aioros miro a su hermano temeroso, pues era sabido que cuando el felino no dormía lo suficiente se ponía de un humor que nadie aguanta.

- y así los tres se dirigieron de regreso a celdas a toda máquina.

**_EN EL SANTUARIO_**

- Aldebarán ya deja de mirarme como psicópata queme pones nervioso.-se quejo shaka, pues alde no paraba de observarlo y cuchichear algo después.

- Déjalo, total gracias a esta distracción, se te paso la vomitera. -milo se veía sumamente entretenido, pues alde se comportaba de manera extraña y lo veía como su líder cosa muy interesante.

- Pues a mí no me parece gracioso.-dijo shaka mientras miraba su ropa.- mejor ustedes sigan yo me lavare el rostro. Me siento muy incomodo.

- Quien no, con todo lo que te vomitaste, yo diría que mejor te das una ducha porque hueles. -kanon se tapo la nariz, shaka solo lo ignoro y se dirigió al baño.

- Bueno nosotros sigamos, ya shaka nos alcanzara.

- si

- EN EL BAÑO.

- Malditos sean todos ¿por qué no me retuvieron cuando tenía intenciones de ingerir carne? puaghhh. -shaka escupió con asco en el suelo.- si tan solo pudiera…. pero ya me las van a pagar, por que ellos tienen la culpa de mi estado, ahora voy a tener que ayunar por un mes.- decía shaka secándose el rostro con una toalla cuando vio algo.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.-grito shaka con todas sus fuerzas, en un momento todos sus compañeros volvieron y se encontraron con shaka, mas que furioso, pues tenía todo la cara repleta de pintura azul, que no se le quitaba por mas que se frotaba con agua y jabón.

- Que paso? vinimos en cuanto oímos los gritos de una muchacha.-dijo milo seguido de sus compañeros.

- Ninguna muchacha, el que grito fui yo. -grito shaka acercándose hacia a Aldebarán muy enojado.

- Tu maldito toro chiflado, dime ¿que tenia tu toalla? mira nada mas como me dejo el rostro.- grito shaka histérico a un Aldebarán que solo lo ignoraba.

- Pero shaka, como sabes de qué color esta tu rostro si no puedes ver?-le pregunto más que intrigado shion.

- Ha pu pu es porque que este yo…. siempre los abro para para mirar me un rato al espejo que ¿acaso eso es un delito?-dijo shaka nerviosamente.

- No, claro que no, solo me extraña que el templo siga intacto, pues tu siempre nos has hecho saber que; cuando abres los ojos aun que sea por una milésima de segundo todo a tu alrededor es destruido. -shion miraba a shaka esperando una respuesta, pues el siempre se negaba a hacer muuuchas cosas con la escusa de que él no podía abrir los ojos, que para eso tenía a su disposición a sus demás compañeros.

- Pues…. pues mire vera lo que paso fue que….(que le digo? no pues si le digo que siempre he usado esa escusa para no hacer tareas que no quiero, como lo de manejar el coche, capaz y me castiga de por vida..)-pensaba shaka sudando frio.

- Pues….. pues vera

- Habla ya niño, que pareces disco rayado.-dijo doko muy impaciente pues el solo tenía ganas de dormir.

- Yo e.. eso no viene al caso ahora. lo único que yo quiero saber es ¿por qué rayos tengo la cara de color azul? y ¿cómo le hago para quitarme este horrible color azulado del rostro?

- Pero que dices, si el color azul, es el color mas a la onda que hay ¿no es verdad hermano?-pregunto kanon a un saga que parecía más un sonámbulo que otra cosa.

- Debo destruir humanidad primero, luego despertar a los compinches y después deshacerme de las eviden….-y ahí fue cuando kanon le grito para que despertase.

- SAGAAAAAAAAAA levántate, que ya empezaste a hablar dormido.

- Asi, pues no me culpen, tengo muuuuucho sueño. ya estamos a unos cuantos pasos de mi templo ¿patriarca me puedo ausentar y mandar a mi copia para que me suplante? porque ya sabe que cuando me llega sueño no lo puedo controlar.-dijo saga mas dormido que despierto.

- NOO de ninguna manera, si tienen ganas de dormir pues mejor se dejan de distracciones y nos apuramos para llegar con athena ok.-dijo shion en un todo muy serio, que le izo perder el sueño a todos los que tenían la misma idea que saga.

- Bueno, pues de aquí no me muevo, sin que antes este toro tonto me diga como quitarme esto del rostro.

- Oye, déjame en paz rubio presumido, mira que yo no tengo la culpa de que tu rostro de niña se haya manchado con un poco de pintura permanente que guardaba en mi dormitorio.-dijo Aldebarán regresando en sí, al oír como shaka lo insultaba y creo que a mala o buena hora se le quito el efecto de los alucinógenos.

- Así que, admites que tú fuiste quien puso esa pintura adrede en la toalla para que me manchara, que descarado eres gordo ponzoñoso.-dijo shaka mientras sus compañeros lo miraban aterrados, pues había dicho esa palabra que jamás debías decirle a Aldebarán, si apreciabas tu integridad física.

- Gordo, me acabas de decir gordo?-pregunto el torito acercándose a shaka haciendo obvia la baja estatura de shaka o más bien su desarrollada estatura.

- Si, te dije gordo porque eso eres, mira no me importa lo que hagas con tu cuerpo, yo quiero que me digas como me quito esto de…..-shaka no supo cuándo ni cómo, pero alde lo tumbo de un puñetazo junto a una pared haciendo que este quedara inconsciente al acto, mientras los demás solo se alejaban escaleras arriba pues todos sabían que a su compañero no se le pasaría el "buen humor" por, por lo menos dos horas así que; decidieron proseguir sin esos dos.

EN CELDAS

-bien dita dame las llaves.

-ya te dije que no me llames dita.- se quejo afrodita dándole las llaves a aioria.

-bueno, entonces ¿prefieres que te diga afro?

- No, dime Afrodita, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me gustan los sobrenombres gato tonto.

-he si como sea. –dijo aioria al momento de abrir la reja mientras veían con asombro como el policía era golpeado por todos los que ese era su momento de desahogo.

-ayúdenme, guardias guardias, policías, compañeros, alguien que me escucheeee…-grito el pobre policía, que era sometido por los delincuentes.

-pobre que se sentirá no saber que nadie vendrá en tu ayuda- dijo afrodita.

-sip pues tuvimos que noquearlos a todos porque nos descubrieron, bueno creo que mejor hacemos lo mismo con estos pelafustanes.- dijo aioria preparando su puño para tirar una descarga eléctrica, que los desmayo al acto.

-muy bien hecho hermanito. -aioros estaba orgulloso de su pequeño y agresivo hermano.

Podemos irnos ya?-dijo molesto afro

-primero le pregunto donde puso las llaves y luego pasamos a la fase 4 ok.-dijo aioros acercándose al oficial, el cual solo temblaba al ver lo que sus ojos presenciaron.

-escucha, nosotros no queríamos llegar a tanto, pero las circunstancias nos obligaron.

-uuusss te tedes son los…..-tanto afrodita como aioros se pusieron pálidos.

-los brujos, si son unos brujos, por favor déjenme en paz, llévense todo lo que quieran, solo váyanse. Prometo no decir lo que vi.-dijo este con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-tranquilo, no te haremos daño.-le dijo aioros amable como era, le regalo una cándida sonrisa, con la cual el policía se tranquilizo un poco.

-naaada de eso hermano mío, lo siento, pero te dije que esto lo arreglaría yo ¿no lo recuerdas?-sin mas aioria empujo a su hermano y sostuvo al poli de la maya pues ya no tenía camisa, cortesía de aioros.

-mira politonto, no quiero más problemas, ni juegos quiero que me digas ahora mismo ¿donde está la joya que le quitaste a mi hermano? y no te lastimare a ti ni a tu familia ok.-el policía solo lo miraba aterrado señalando los pantalones que traía puesto aioros.

-ahí, los tengo en mis pantalones.-dijo este temblando y cayendo desmayado.

é? oye ¿es enserio?-en eso afrodita se acerco a aioros lo reviso y…. bingo la joya estaba en el bolcillo derecho del pantalón.

-pero si serás, si serás, en serio aioros estas cosas solo le pasan a tontos como tú.-afrodita se veía más que frustrado, pues pasar por todo eso, por nada era frustrante.

-yaaa no me fije en los bolcillos, además no quería sustraer nada de este sujeto pues…..no me pareció correcto esculcar en sus bolcillos. Hermano tu me conoces y….

-ya no digas más, callado te defiendes mas. -aioria solo pensaba que la honestidad de su hermano era para no creer, solo ladeo su cabeza.- mejor ya salgamos de este lugar y regresemos al santuario, que quiero descansar.

_Luego de dejar todo en su lugar y robarse los formularios y fotos que tenían de ellos. Los tres salieron corriendo en dirección al santuario._

**CONTINUARA….**


	11. TRAMPAS?

**_EN EL SANTUARIO- ESPECIFICAMENTE EN "GEMINIS"_**

-¡ pero, que rayos¡ – dijo shion al ver que en la casa de géminis no había luz y todo estaba a oscuras.-saga ¿donde pones los faros o los interruptores de luz? prende algo que no veo nada y con lo oscuro que esta hasta puede que me tropiece con algo.

-pues no se qué pasa, siempre que tocaba este botón se encendían las luces y ahora no pasa nada. -decía saga mientras tocaba el botón.

-de seguro todos tus focos se quemaron y tu junto con el perezoso de tu hermano no los cambiaron. -shion estaba molesto solo caminaba tocando cuanto objeto había para no caer.

-además huele horrible ¿hace cuanto que no hacen limpieza aquí?

-no eso no es cierto, los focos servían cuando nos fuimos, ja de seguro shura con lo patán que es se encargo de robarnos los focos y de paso dinero, si será cuando lo vea lo voy a….-kanon callo al instante al sentir algo pequeño y peludo posado en su hombro.-pero que …

-haaaaaaaaaaaaa son ratones quínemelos quitenmelooooooossssss.-grito mu a todo pulmón mientras corría de un lado a otro como loco, chocando con cuanta cosa se encontraba.

-calma mu, son solo unas cuantas ratas, ni que te fueran a comer o que ¿acaso les tienes miedo?.-dijo doko observando a mu más que nerviosos y asustado mientras a su otro lado shion solo se limitaba a mirar a kanon y saga con repulsión.

-enserio, no creí que llegaran a tal extremo con su mugrosidad, mira que para que su templo este plagado de ratas y con basura tirada por doquier, cualquiera diría que aquí viven unos pordioseros, puercos y vagabundos. -shion se veía disgustado y solo tanteaba para no tropezar, ni mucho menos pisar a uno de esos diminutos animalitos.

-óigame, que viva con kanon no me hace igual a él…. para que lo sepa, este templo gracias a mí, es uno de los mas pulcros y ordenados.-dijo saga muy indignado quitándose una rata de la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia su hermano.

-oye, que fue lo ¿que le hiciste a mi templo? porque que yo recuerde tú fuiste el ultimo que entro aquí.-saga sostenía a kanon por la camisa.

-yo no no hice nada y esta vez es cierto, aun que no me creas.-kanon solo miro a su gemelo con indignación.

-enserio, entonces quien fue?

-no te lo puedo asegurar, pero creo que shura está involucrado en esto. -kanon se veía más que sofocado cuando shion intervino.

-después solucionamos esto, por ahora lo único que quiero es salir de este lugar, así que los voy a tele trasportar. -shion intento por cosmos tele trasportarse.- pero qué?

-no se puede maestro, ya lo he intentado como 10 veces y sigo en géminis, por favor quiero salir de aquí no lo soporto, necesito salir de aquí.creo que me falta el aire.-dijo mu siendo sostenido por doko, del cual hace rato se había colgado para alejarse de la plaga.

-como que no se puede? eso es imposible amenos que alguien más poderoso a nosotros y con autoridad sobre nosotros nos haya bloqueado.

-pues es obvio que athena no está contenta y ya sabe que estamos aquí, de seguro esa bruja ya nos quito nuestro cosmos si será. -kanon no se percato que dos ojos asesinos lo miraban con vehemencia.

Bueno entonces tendremos que salir votando todo para encontrar la salida.-dijo shion pateando un mueble.

-oiga ¿debe de haber otro manera?-saga se veía angustiado por sus pertenecías.

- No, no la hay y si tengo que destrozar hasta la última cosa que se me atraviese lo voy a hacer. -milo se veía más que contentó tirando y pateando cuanta cosa tocaba.

- Pero pero…..-decia saga anonadado.

**_MEDIA HORA DE DESTRUCCION DESPUES…_**

-vaya que fue difícil, pero lo logramos. -milo no había hecho más que divertirse votando y destruyendo todo, hasta que hallo la salida y los guio a todos.

-bien ahora sigamos con la casa de cáncer.-dijo kanon emocionado, pues por más que lo negara la mayoría de las cosas que habían destrozado eran de saga, porque el no tenía casi nada.

-esperen, hip no más les hip advierto que si llegan a romper algo o a tocar algo, los llevo al yomotsu con todo y patriarca hip.-los demás miraban a dm con miedo pues todos sabían que él era capaz de eso y más.

-mu ya puedes quitarte de encima, que hace rato salimos de géminis y no estoy con ganas como para cargarte hasta el templo patriarcal.-dijo doko algo molesto mu lo miraba con vergüenza mientras se bajaba y le pedía una disculpa.

-bien sigamos….-dijo shion

**_"_****_CANCER"_**

-bueno, tal parece que todo está como lo dejaste sucio y apestoso jajaja.- DM solo le dio un golpe a milo, mientras inspeccionaba que nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

-bien, aquí no pasa nada, sigamos.-dijo shion, pero se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de saga, cuando giro saga y mu se encontraba boca bajo suspendidos a metros del cuelo gritando y tratando de zafarse parabajar.

-¿pero qué fue lo que les paso?.-dijo shion mirando a DM más que arto de la situación.

-pues hip yo no hice nada, pero se ven bien ahí hip como adorno, dígame patriarca ¿me los puedo quedar? Prometo alimentarlos y no golpearlos seguido si hip.-

-no te hagas el gracioso DM y bájanos de aquí, que me aterra tener cerca mío estos rostro, es como si me observaran.-saga se revolvía como flajonete, mu solo se limitaba a meditar como llegaron ahí.

-dime¿qué paso mu?-dijo shion preocupado por su aprendiz.

-vera, yo esta junto con saga, cuando de pronto algo nos sostuvo de los pies y nos elevo aquí, no sé que fue y creo que no podremos bajar, a menos que consigan una escalera de 50 metros.-dijo mu, pues algo extraño e invisible los sostenía y no parecía querer soltarlos.

-pues que esperan, vayan por esa escaleraaaa.-dijo saga muy alterado.

-ja y ¿de dónde vamos a sacar una escalera de 50 metros?-dijo milo

-yo creo que lo mejor es seguir y dejarlos ahí ya mañana vemos que hacer.

-queeee no se atrevan o les juro que….

-Lo siento saga, pero por primera vez le doy la razón a milo, ya después los sacaremos. yo la verdad no creo que les haga daño quedarse ah horas, sigamos.

-pero maestro no…..

-lo ciento mu, pero tendrás que soportar a saga.-los 5 restantes salieron rumbo a leo escuchando las quejas de sus compañeros a lo lejos.

EN OTRO LUGAR

-Esperen.-dijo aioria algo asustado.

-¿qué pasa hermano? ya casi llegamos.

-sí, pero de repente tengo un mal presentimiento.

-un qué?

-eso, algo que te indica que algo está mal, no sé porque, pero tengo nos apuramos.

-ashhh pues no nos detengas que ya quiero llegar y dormir.-dijo afrodita molesto

**_EN "LEO"_**

-bien ya estamos casi a la mitad, pufff mejor no toquen nada que no quiero otro incidente como el que acaba de ocurrir si.

-espera shion.-dijo doko quien oyó algo extraño

-qué pasa?

-creo que escuche algo.

-no es más que tu imaginación, sigamos que…..-de pronto y sin previo aviso un enorme león blanco se paro delante de ellos y comenzó a saborearlos.

-pero qué?.-shion estaba paralizado al tener a semejante animal delante suyo.

- que nadie se mueva todos con cautela y despacito diríjanse hacia la salida.-dijo doko caminado.

-creen que sea Aioria? quiero decir su reencarnación, de seguro ya se murió y vino a vengarse por lo que le hicimos.

-no digas idioteces kanon, el está con su hermano, recuerda que él lo cuida como tesoro.-dijo milo alejándose lentamente, pero su mala suerte izo que tropezara con algo y cayera el león al ver esto se abalanzo sobre este mientras los demás corrían hacia la salida dejando a milo con el hambriento león.

-ayudaaaaa no sean unos…..

-lo ciento milo, pero creo que tendrás que entretener a ese animal hasta que se canse.-dijo kanon subiendo lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar a virgo junto con sus otros compañeros.

**_EN "VIRGO"_**

-vaya, espero no encontrar me con ninguna sorpresa otra vez. -shion estaba agotado y enojado como nunca.

- todo parece estar igual, shaka si que es pulcro y ordenado, no como otros.-dijo shion mirando a kanon y DM los cuales solo voltearon a ver en otra dirección.

-ya casi salimos.-dijo kanon feliz, pero sintió que había pisado algo cuando retiro su pie un agujero se abrió debajo suyo haciendo que el cayera cerrándose después.

- he kanon donde estas?.-pregunto shion

- hace un instante estaba aquí, mira creo que mejor nos salimos amigo no vaya a ser que otra cosa pase.

Si…..-dijo shion cuando escucho la voz de kanon que parecía resonar en todo el templo proviniendo de diferentes lugares.

-aaaayuden meeeeeeee no se en donde estoy, tengo miedo aquí hay oscuridad completa.

-kanon eres tú? donde te metiste?-pregunto shion mirando en todas direcciones.

-no lo sé, pero saquen me de aquiiií siento que hay alguien mirándome y se ríe de mi, pero no veo nada.

-dime puedes ver una hip luz? ve hacia la luuuz hip.-dijo DM dándole otro trago a su botella.

-no te hagas el gracioso, no veo nada ya les dije que aquí está oscuro y por más que camino no llego a ningún lugar.-kanon se oía muy decesperado.

-pues lo siento mucho kanon, ahora no tengo tiempo, mejor espera quizás shaka sepa algo de esto y pueda ayudarte, por lo pronto, nosotros vamos a continuar.

-Qué? No, espere por favooor tengo miedo y…..-cuando los 3 caballeros salieron ya no escucharon nada, asi que decidieron seguir su camino.

-shion que crees que esté pasando aquí? -pregunto doko pensativo.

-A que te refrieres?-

-pues….. siendo sinceros… yo creo que algo o ,mas bien, alguien nos ha puesto estas trampas y se burla de nosotros a nuestras espaldas.

-que te hace suponer eso doko?-

-pues, mira que han pasado cosas raras y siento la presencia de alguien mirándonos a cada paso que damos, no se es como si algo nos vigilara

-pues yo también creo que pasa algo aquí, pero creo que lo mejor es llegar con athena y hablar con ella quizás pueda ayudarnos

-ja crees que esa niña egoísta nos ayude? no lo creo siendo sinceros creo que en lugar de ser un apoyo va a ser un estorbo como siempre.-dijo doko dejando a shion boquiabierto.

-pero….

-sabes que tengo razón, no me mires con esos ojos, tu más que nadie sabe porque le tengo rabia.

-sí, pero creí que eso lo habías dejado en el pasado.

-eso nunca, si no fuera porque eres mi amigo, porque me caen bien los muchachos por más tontos que sean y porque me he acostumbrado a este lugar ya hace raaato que me hubiera largado de este sitio.

-mejor sigamos que alguien nos escucha.-dijo shion mirando a DM más que atento a lo que decían.

-hip pero no se preocupen por mi si yo soy una tumba

-si como no, mejor sigamos.

Cuando llegaron a libra todo estaba calmado y eso fue lo que más les preocupo.

-he DM pasa tu primero.-ordeno shion algo asustado.

-qué? ¿Por qué hip yo? No soy ningún tonto ustedes quieren que me pase algo para después seguir como si nada, pues fíjense que yo no me muevo de aquí.-DM se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en un escalón.-

-oye no seas altanero y obedece.

-no, si ustedes quieren seguir y llegar a donde esa intrusa pues háganlo, pero yo me quedo aquí.-dijo DM tomando otros sorbo, al ver esto shion se molesto se acerco a DM le quito la botella y la arrojo lo más fuerte que pudo en dirección a la casa de libra.

-ahora si vas a tener que moverte y rápido a no ser que quieras que doko se quede con tu vino he?

-a eso si que no, hip este viejo senil no se va a quedar con mi chupe.-DM se introdujo en el templo muy rápido dejando detrás a shion y doko quienes sonreían complacidos.

-bien entremos.

-si

Al entrar no vieron nada solo el vacio absoluto

-Pero qué? donde están todas mis cosas?.-doko estaba más que sorprendido pues no había templo parecía estar vacio.

-pues..yo no veo nada

-esto no puede ser

-mira, mejor sigamos si.-shion se dirigió a la salida tratando de llevarse a su amigo con

el, pero este se soltó y grito histérico.

-esto es imposible, quien quiera que haya sido lo voy a…..-doko no termino de hablar pues escucho un ruido y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia arriba todos sus muebles le cayeron encima dejándolo debajo de estos.

-DOKOOOOOOOO.-grito shion muy alarmado pues vio como su amigo quedo tendido en debajo de sus propios muebles.

-hay no, esta es una pesadilla, tiene que ser una pesadilla esto no puede estar pasando dokooo dime algo.-shion trato de hallar a su amigo, pero no logro nada triste y conmocionado salió de la casa de libra para encontrarse con DM más que feliz bebiendo los últimos sorbos de vino.

-pero tu como es que….

-ja quisieron deshacerse de mi, pues yo creo que les salió el tiro por la culata ja.-DM al ver que su botella estaba vacía la desecho, se recostó en un escalón mirando el suelo de lo más tranquilo.

-es que no puede ser, porque de 13 caballeros que tengo justo tú el más indiferente e inhumano de todos me haya quedado como único aliado, esto no podría ponerse peor.

-pues a mí tampoco me hace gracia, ja esto esta mas que bizarro mire por qué no mejor llegamos con esa niña, quizás ella tenga una explicación para me molesta que los demás se encuentren en circunstancias trágicas es más me parece divertido y fue más divertido aun haber les tomado el pelo con eso de que estoy ebrio ya deberían saber que para que yo me caiga de borracho hace falta toda la estantería de vinos y tragos que tiene Camus en su templo jajajaja.

-tú fuiste capaz de actuar como idiota, tan solo para vernos sufrir, que desconsiderado que eres, pero como no me di cuenta tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente sobre esto ahora sigamos que ya son las 1:00 am y la verdad tengo sueño.

-como diga" jefe", nada más le repito que ,yo hago las cosas, no porque me las ordenen sino porque me convienen.

-eres… sigamos.-dijo shion resignado.

**_CONTINUARA…._**


End file.
